<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy and The Broken Promise by magicmelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319596">Draco Malfoy and The Broken Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmelly/pseuds/magicmelly'>magicmelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy Book Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, POV Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmelly/pseuds/magicmelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first book in my Draco series!<br/>Not my characters but it's my twist on the entire first book in Draco's POV.<br/>Chapter's every Week :)<br/>--------------------------------------<br/>It is Draco's first year at Hogwarts and he has made a promise with his father.  Will he be able to fulfill his promise and make his father proud?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy Book Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day in Wiltshire. It was close to the end of August and the sky was a bleak grey and painted with dark clouds. The air was hot and damp, the kind that no one wanted to go out in.  The ground was a rich green and seemed to add the smell of freshly mowed grass into the air. The area seemed so calm and tranquil but there was one thing that seemed to disturb that.  The manor at the end of the valley.</p><p>   The manor was dark and seemed deserted. No one who lived in the village nearby ever saw anyone exit  nor go in.  They only knew that it had been there for a long time.  The garden in front of the manor was guarded by tall hedges and inhabited by a peafowl of peacocks.  The manor was quite tall and it looked as though there was a window to grace every wall.  Guarding the entrance was a gate and engraved on one of the stones it read, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper.</p><p>  The manor was very old. The black bricks were fading into a dark grey and vines grew up the sides lining the manor green.  Though regardless of the age, the manor was very special in terms of who lived there. It belonged to a bloodline of a very prestigious family.  Not just any family though, a wizarding family.</p><p>  The Malfoys were a pure blood family.  Meaning they were one of the few remaining families of the wizarding world that had not mixed their precious blood line with anyone who did not contain magical powers, or in other words muggles.</p><p>  Lucius Malfoy, the current heir to the Malfoy's, lived there along with his wife and son. He was tall with long white hair that graced his shoulders. His face seemed very worn down most likely from the stress he'd experienced in the past years. He carried a cane to hold his wand and seemed to walk with such power it intimidated people.</p><p>  His wife, Narcissa, a young witch from the Black family, was a very quiet lady. She seemed to never talk to anyone and if she were seen out of the house, Lucius was always with her. She had a mix of brown and blond hair and was quite a bit skinny. She seemed to always wear red lipstick and tried her best to form a smile whenever it seemed needed.  All she really wanted was  to be a good mother for her son.</p><p>  Together, Lucius and Narccisa had one son.  Draco Malfoy.</p><p>  Draco, who had  just turned 11 this June, was a rather interesting kid.  He was always told he was smart for his age, which was most likely because he spent most of his time reading from the library that never seemed to run out of books. He enjoyed them. His favorite books were the one's that talked about the wonders of friendship and family. He never really got to experience that so he envied the stories.</p><p>  Though when Draco got his letter to Hogwarts something inside him thought that maybe he wouldn't have to envy the stories anymore.   Hogwarts was the wizarding school for the Uk and Ireland, that taught kids from 11-17.  There the children will learn how to harness their powers while also learning about the wizarding world itself. They would live amongst each other, attending classes and learning spells.  Draco had dreamt about going ever since he heard about it.</p><p>  He had heard the stories from his mother about the school.  She spoke of the teachers and most importantly the houses.  The Malfoy family never had anyone who wasn't in Slytherin and Draco had his heart set on continuing that tradition.  His father, who he took pride in trying to impress, always spoke ill of the other houses.  Lucius despised Gryffindor more than any other house and he threatened to disown Draco if he was ever put in there. 

</p><p>  Draco and his father never really got along, yet Draco worshiped him like it was Salazar himself.  There had been moments where Lucius had scolded Draco.  The worst time was when Draco was around six. Lucius had caught Draco sneaking out of the manor to play with a couple of muggle kids whose parents were at the pub near the house.   Lucius had caught him just as he was about to leave the grounds and Draco had never seen him more furious.</p><p>  Draco had remembered that conversation, and hated to be reminded of it. </p><p> Lucius had told him that muggles, as well as muggle born wizards, were disgusting and were an embarrassment to the wizarding world. He said that to be associated with one was disgraceful and Malfoy's didn't do that.  He said he was ashamed that his son would want to fraternize with people so revolting as muggles.  Draco had never gone to try and play with those children again.</p><p>  Draco never had many friends.  He played a couple of times with his father's mates' kids but they were incredibly dimwitted and never seemed to have any interesting thoughts. It seemed like they either wanted to eat or get in fights with each other.  Draco instead of wasting his time trying to make friends, spent time reading and wondering about the many halls the manor had.  He had spent time almost everyday in the manors portrait room talking to the paintings of his ancestors, hoping to learn more about the old wizarding world as well as his bloodline. They seemed to mostly talk about how muggles ruined the world and shouldn't be allowed in wizarding schools but Draco still listened.</p><p> He had been in every room in the manor besides one.  His father's study.</p><p>  He had seen it only through the peephole or whenever his father accidentally left the door open.  Other than that, he had never stepped foot in there. He knew that's where his father talked about the important stuff, but the only thing Draco had ever heard his father talk about  was the Dark Lord.  Draco had gathered some knowledge about him from some of his eavesdropping missions.  He knew that the Dark Lord had the intent for a pure Wizarding world, a world without muggle born wizards. Draco had always wondered why someone would go to the extent to get rid of them but found it better not to ask.</p><p>    Draco had heard little about how the Dark Lord had fallen.  Something about a boy and his parents? He didn't give it much thought, since it didn't really concern him, so he just carried about his days.  Draco instead, worried about school and what that was going to be like.  His mum had already planned a trip to go to Diagon Alley to get his things, she seemed excited.</p><p>  Diagon Alley was a place where every new wizard got their things for the school year.  He had been there a few times to get a couple of things, but hadn't  been there recently so it was exciting to go again.  The last time he went, he got new robes for one of his fathers dinners and his mum even got him some ice cream from the parlor there.  Draco quietly reminded himself to try and get his mother to take him to the broom shop to see if he could catch a glimpse of the new Nimbus 2000.  It was the fastest broom currently and even though he wouldn't be able to bring it to school he still fancied having it.</p><p>  The day before the trip to Diagon Alley, Lucius called Draco into the study.  Draco shocked, made his way over and made sure to knock before entering.  The door opened to reveal Lucius standing at the window looking out onto the front garden. His back was facing the door and his hand rested upon his cane.</p><p>"You called, Father?" Draco announced as he made his way towards his father's desk.</p><p>  "Sit." Lucius said without turning his head.  Draco took a seat in the black leather chair in front of the desk.  As he sat down he examined his surroundings. The walls were filled with Prophet clippings and maps. He spotted a clipping of a Quidditch game and he hid a smile.  He had already made plans to try out for the Quidditch team his second year so his father could come to his games.  Draco thought it might be something his father would like.</p><p>  The walls were dark like the rest of the manor but these made Draco shiver. He felt like they were absorbing his thoughts.  The room felt so isolated that Draco wondered how his father spent so much time in here.  He  took a deep breath and looked back up at his father.</p><p>  "As you are now going to Hogwarts, I thought you should know about something." Lucius said, finally turning around to face his son.  Draco held his breath and nodded to show that he was paying attention.  "It was never my plan to send you to Hogwarts, but your persistent mother," He paused to roll his eyes, "Thought you would be too far if you attended Durmstrang."  He seemed obviously still irritated. "You would have excelled in the Dark Arts! Would have been absolutely stunning...but like I said, it didn't happen." His face seemed so emotionless as he pursed his lips and locked eyes with Draco.  "Regardless of that decision it seemed to play in my favor." Lucius gave an awkward smirk and continued speaking.</p><p>  "There is a boy, Harry Potter, who will be in your year.  He was the boy who took down the Dark Lord." Lucius announced, his face cringed after the word "Potter" escaped his mouth.  Draco remembered what little he had heard about the Potter kid and continued to listen as Lucius rambled on.  "There is a lot I can not tell you yet, but he is very important to us." Lucius said, now starting to slowly move away from the window. Draco didn't say anything but nodded in agreement as he watched his father slowly glide around the room staring at the different clippings on the wall. </p><p>   "He survived the killing curse that the Dark Lord performed on him.  We think the curse backfired thus killing the Dark Lord instead.  The wizarding world celebrates this moment but it is marked in our history as a major downfall to the Dark Lord's progress to make the wizarding world a much better place." Lucius spoke coldly yet every word meant something too Draco. He nodded, and continued to listen closely.</p><p>  He always took his father's words into account regardless of how hateful and controversial they sounded.  He never wanted to let his father down, that was his worst fear.  If there was ever a moment where he could prove himself to his father or help him, Draco would take it in a heartbeat.  "Promise me that you will befriend him. Is that understood?" Lucius said, now giving Draco his full attention.   Draco started to nod when his father slammed the desk.</p><p>"You will respond to me using your voice, no more of this nodding nonsense." Lucius scowled as he looked directly into Draco's eyes.  "Yes Father, I promise." Draco responded quickly making sure he didn't show any signs of fear to his father's raised voice.  He was a Malfoy after all.  "Now leave!" Lucius said , again in his cold peircing voice. He spun around and continued his gaze out to the front garden. He didn't even bother to turn around as Draco got up and quickly, without saying a word, left the study.</p><p>   Draco decided to go to his room after that.  Walking up the stairs to his room he felt completely alone in his thoughts.  He walked slowly and made sure to not wake up any of the portraits on the wall that we're now asleep.  Draco swore he heard one of them mumble something about mudbloods.</p><p>  He thought of the conversation he just had with his father as he opened the door to his room.  Was this a way he could make his father proud? By befriending someone?  Would this boy even want to be friends with him? And why was this "Potter" kid so important to his father and his friends that he had to make a promise?</p><p>   Draco stood in the doorway and looked around.  The walls were a dark green which clashed with the black furniture he had .  Nothing hung on the walls and nothing was placed on the shelves.  They remained empty. Two big windows facing the garden let the moonlight in providing some sort of light in the room.  The only thing of sentimental value was his broom, that was hidden in the corner somewhere. He used to fly it all the time and pretend like he was the seeker for the Slytherin house team going to catch the snitch, but it got boring playing by himself. Not as much fun.</p><p>   He frowned and walked over to his closet to grab something to sleep in.  His closet was very bleak, mostly clothes that were either black and grey.  He noticed some trousers not folded and decided he would just remember to tell Dobby in the morning. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a green jumper and put them on.</p><p>   As Draco laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a while. It was quiet.  He rolled over on his side to see if he can catch a glimpse of the stars out the window.  He often enjoyed looking at them.  They were so bright in what seemed like an endless wave of black sky.  He admired the constellations, his favorite one being Scorpius .   He sighed and turned back around to stare at the dull ceiling and exhaled deeply.</p><p>   In a couple days he will be in a place filled with other witches and wizards. A place where he could be whoever he wanted.  He didn't want to be a lonely kid lost in his thoughts, he wanted to be someone everyone praised.  He wanted to have friends who adored him and followed him with whatever he did.  He was going to be the most important kid at Hogwarts, and he swore by that.  That thought carried him to sleep.    As he laid there in his bed dreaming about the future he would have at Hogwarts, for the first time in what seemed to be his life, Draco was excited for something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Draco awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window.  As he opened his eyes to see a ray of sunlight flood into his room he smiled.  The weather for once seemed nice, maybe this was a good sign.  Today was the day he and his mother were going to Diagon Alley, so Draco wanted it to be perfect.  Draco excitedly stepped out of bed and rushed to his closet to grab a pair of black pants and a green jumper.  He wanted to try and represent Slytherin as early as possible.  Once he finished putting on socks,  he sprinted out the door, past the paintings (not caring if he woke them up), and made his way into the kitchen.</p><p>  "Dobby?" Draco called out. A loud pop sound rang in his ears as the Malfoy's house-elf made his way into the kitchen.  "Yes, Master Draco called?" The small elf said, his voice was squeaky and Draco had always found it a bit annoying but he enjoyed having a house-elf so he didn't think to complain. His father, on the other hand, treated Dobby horribly. He was often seen kicking or hitting the elf. So Draco tried his best to be nice to him, but still asserted his superiority over him whenever he got the chance.</p><p>  "Make me breakfast, I will need to be stuffed for my trip to Diagon Alley today. Mum and I are going." Draco said with a proud chest. "Master Draco seems very happy!" Dobby responded as he started making some eggs. The elf wore a pillowcase that was so dirty, Draco couldn't even see the pearly white color it had once been.  He watched as the house-elf cooked the eggs quickly, but was very careful not to mess up.  Draco shrugged and sat down at the table and waited for Dobby to finish.</p><p>   About five minutes later, Dobby had placed a full English breakfast in front of him.  He sent the elf off and began to eat.  Draco usually ate by himself in the morning, both his mother and father never seemed to be awake.  Of course, Draco knew they were probably busy like always, so he didn't mind eating alone.  His parents were strange, but he knew they loved him.  Why else would they buy him whatever he wanted?</p><p>  Finished with his breakfast, Draco sat and waited for his mother to tell him it was time to go. The house was in complete silence.  Occasionally he would hear a loud call from one of the peacocks outside but other than that the house seemed deserted.  Time seemed to move slowly but eventually, an hour had passed and there was still no sign of his mother.</p><p>  As most people would be upset, Draco wasn't fazed.  He was about to get up and go back to his room when he heard the fireplace in the main room erupt in flames.  Someone had come in through the floo network.  Only his family and a few of his father's mates were allowed to enter through the fireplace, due to the protective enchantments placed on the manor.  What was odd is that they weren't expecting guests.  Draco, assuming it was his mother walked into the main room.</p><p>  As he made his way into the room, an older wizard, as well as two children, were standing by the fireplace dusting themselves off.  Draco had seen them all before. He had played with the kids a while back, and the older wizard was one of his father's friends.  "Hello?" Draco announced, clearly confused by their arrival.  "Ah, Hello Draco." the older wizard said giving off a sly smile.  He had black hair and somewhat of a beard, his voice seemed dull and cold just like his fathers.  "Hello..can I help you?" Draco responded by giving looks to the kids. Vincent and Gregory if he could remember correctly. They were the type of kids who would rather eat than do anything productive.  Though he remembered that the last time they had been over to the manor, Draco had gotten both of them to lock themselves in the cellar. </p><p>  Vincent was a rather plump boy. He always had some sort of crumbs on his shirt and it'd be lucky if he wasn't wearing one with a stain on it.  The boy was dimwitted as well, always seemed to follow whatever anyone told him to do. Though in hindsight, Draco enjoyed that about him.  He liked being in charge, made him feel like his father.  Gregory on the other hand was tall and much more fit.  He was even more brainless than Vincent, which was a surprise.  Again, he seemed to blindly follow anyone's rules which Draco, once again admired.  Both of them were like everyone else Draco knew, they lived with hatred for muggle-borns and nonpure bloods.</p><p>  "If you remember me I'm Crabbe, a friend of your fathers.  We are here to take you to Diagon Alley, your father said your mother was unable to accompany you today." Crabbe said.   Draco just looked at his feet and sighed.  He wasn't shocked, he knew when he would come back home his mother would have some gift to make up for her absence.  Undisturbed, Draco went to grab his robe and his shoes and followed the man and the boys into the fire.</p><p>    When they emerged from one of the grates that led into the Alley, Draco couldn't help but smirk.  Everywhere he looked there was something going on.  The street was filled with witches and wizards shopping. Draco even spotted a couple of kids running around with their parents to get their school things.  The wizarding world was unbelievable.</p><p>  Vincent's dad turned to look at Draco and handed him a small sack of galleons. "Your father gave me this.  You have a few hours, run along, and get your school things." He said to Draco and then looked at the two other boys.  "You already have your money, don't spend it all on sweets.  I will be at Borgins if you need me." The man sneered and just like that he swiftly turned away and headed into a dark passage labeled, Knockturn Alley.  Draco had seen his father go in there a few times but his mother would never let him go.  Always said he wasn't old enough.</p><p>  Draco looked around and figured out this would be the perfect time to see how much power he truly had with these boys.  "Well, come on you lot," Draco said to them and started walking towards Ollivander's, the wand shop.  Vincent and Gregory followed him with no question, no hesitation.  This would be easier than he thought.</p><p>When they reached the doorstep, Draco made both of them wait outside while he went in to get his wand.  He thought it would be better to go in alone, and didn't really want them to hover over him just in case something went wrong. As he entered, he noticed that the walls were covered with boxes up to the ceiling and went as far back as he could see. Draco made his way over to the counter where an old wizard was sitting.</p><p>"Ah, a Malfoy. Was wondering when one would show up." the man said, giving a reassuring smile.  This must be Ollivander Draco thought.   The man had white hair and his face looked incredibly worn down, he was around 110 so it was understood. The wandmaker made his way to the back of the room and eventually came back with a box. "Let's see if this one fits you." He picked up the wand from the dull brown box and handed it over to Draco. While he examined it, the wand looked alright.  It felt very awkward in his hand, but he still decided to try it.  He gave it a flick and immediately the wand seemed to jump out of his palm. </p><p>"Oh, no! That won't do." Ollivander exclaimed grabbing the wand out of his hand and shoving it back into the box. He then disappeared behind the counter and once again, came back with another box.  As he removed the wand from the box, it immediately looked better.  Ollivander happily placed the wand in Draco's hand. "This should do it, 10 inches, hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, should be perfect." The wandmaker smiled and seemed to be impressed with himself.</p><p>Draco definitely felt more comfortable with this one, it seemed a bit more natural. He gave it a flick and immediately felt a pleasant sensation rise within him.  "Ah! Yes!" Ollivander applauded.  Draco smirked and handed Ollivander seven galleons.  The wand made him feel more powerful, more in control.   He had forgotten he made Gregory and Vincent wait outside, so as he walked out he motioned for them to go inside while he went to get his robes.  They walked in obediently without saying a word.  As much as Draco wanted them to follow him around, he figured he should do these things by himself.  Father would like how independent he was.</p><p>  He walked inside Madame Malkins, the robe shop, and looked around.  Draco had been here before to get a robe for one of his father's dinners so he knew the layout relatively well. He started to feel a bit silly coming in by himself but then saw another boy. He looked about his age, and he looked just as alone.  Draco smirked, maybe he can try to make a friend.</p><p>"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Draco asked as he walked up to the boy.  "Yes." the boy responded. He had messy black hair and wore glasses with a piece of tape in the middle to hold them from falling apart. The boy's eyes seemed to grow a bit wider every time something seemed to fly across the room or appear out of nowhere.  He stood next to the boy while a lady started fitting Draco for his robes.</p><p>After a minute of awkward silence, Draco decided to spark a conversation with the one thing he thought all wizard children liked.  "Have you got your own broom?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Play Quidditch at all?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Draco sighed, was he just going to have to talk until the boy actually responded with something?  People were so much work.  "Well, I do. My father says it will be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house." That was a lie, Lucius never commented on Draco's quidditch skills.  The boy still looked clueless so he decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Do you know what house you'll be in?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Erm, well no one knows until they get there, do they?  I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family has been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff! I'd leave!" Draco said stating to laugh.  Hufflepuff's seemed pathetic in Draco's opinion.  Who would want to be loyal and patient, when you could be cunning and ambitious.  Pointless really.</p><p>"Mhm." The boy responded leaving Draco in awe. Did he say something wrong? Did this boy hate him or something?  Did he want to be in Hufflepuff?  Draco overthinking, glanced out the window to see a tall man.  He looked barbaric and Draco had never seen anyone from the wizarding world so..repulsive. "I say, look at that man!" Draco nodded at the window.</p><p>  The boy immediately looked hurt.  "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." Draco quickly turned around and looked at the boy shocked. The boy knew words.  Draco swfitly turned back towards the man and smirked.  "Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?" </p><p>He remembered his father telling him about Hagrid.  They had gotten into some disagreements when his father was at school. Apparently, his father used to destroy his pumpkins around Halloween or something along those lines.  Draco had always found that story a bit funny. </p><p>"He's the gamekeeper." The boy now sounding very annoyed.</p><p>"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage, lives in a hut on the school grounds and  every now and then ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco said, giving once again another smirk.  His father had spoken about how inhumane this man lived.  Draco never believed it until now.  Hagrid was wearing a battered brown coat that had holes, and his beard was so huge and untamed it might as well have been a magical creature itself.  His mother and father raised him better than to be seen with people such as Hagrid.</p><p>"I think he's brilliant." The boy replied coldly.</p><p>Draco sneered. "Do you?" He shifted away from the boy a little, maybe he was mad.  "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco asked, giving the boy a strange look.  The boy's parents must be mental to let their son walk around Diagon Alley with that oaf. </p><p>"Dead."  He answered, not making eye contact with Draco.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco said, sounding anything but reassuring, "At least they were our kind weren't they?".  Regardless of his own personal beliefs, Draco grew accustomed to his fathers.  He knew that if this boy's parents were muggles, they left no lasting disruption to the Wizarding world.  He was also taught not to have any remorse towards muggle deaths, they meant nothing from what his father told him.</p><p>"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." The boy said looking directly at him. Draco studied his looks, His eyes were green and his black hair was a mess. Compared to Draco's own slicked-back blond hair the boys looked pathetic.  If he had to say anything though, the boy wasn't extremely bad looking, just not in his full potential.</p><p>" My father doesn't think they should let the other sort in. They've never been brought up to our ways. Some kids haven't even heard of the school until getting the letters, sad really" Draco let out a small laugh that made the boy look at him funny.  He felt weird, why was this boy looking at him like that?</p><p>"My father thinks they should have kept it in the old Wizarding families...What's your surname, anyway?"   Draco rambled, he figured it would be better to ask now.  He knew most of the well-known pureblood surnames because he had spent so much time listening to his ancestors talk about them. So he was curious as to what family this boy was a part of.  His father would have been proud he asked.</p><p>Before the boy could answer Madam Malkin had finished with the boy's robes and was sending him off.  "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." He flashed the boy a small smile.  He thought he did alright. Yes, the boy was a bit quiet but that was okay, Draco didn't mind doing all the talking.</p><p>As the boy walked out of the store to go stand with Hagrid, Draco sneered and rolled his eyes. Hopefully, the boy was only forced to hang out with him because his parents were dead.  The lady had finished fitting him so he went over to the counter to pay for it.  While waiting for her to pack all his robes in a bag, he realized all he needed were his books, and then he was done.  There was no sign of Vincent and Gregory so he just assumed they had gone wandering the shops.  He handed Madam Malkins a few galleons and walked out of the store and headed towards Flourish and Blotts for his books.</p><p>  As he entered there were only a few people that seemed to be actually buying books. He made his way to the back to retrieve the first year books when he noticed a girl looking through one of the shelves. She had bushy brown hair that made her stand out tremendously.  If his mother saw that she would have gone mad. Neat hair was mother's thing. The girl looked around his age, so he decided to try and talk to her. After all, he was on a roll with making friends today. Draco grabbed his books and went over to her to see if she might need any help.</p><p>"Hello," Draco said as he walked up to her.  She jumped, Draco guessed she had thought no one was going to talk to her.  "Oh hello." The girl said. She gave a small smile but it was pretty obvious he had startled her.  "I'm sorry if I scared you." He didn't want her to know him as a scary person from the start.  "Oh, it's alright. I was just looking for a book to read on the train tomorrow." She said as she averted her gaze back to the shelves.  "Well if I could recommend anything it probably isn't sold here," Draco said, admiring the array of books. Most of his favorite books were back in the Manors library.</p><p>  The library at the manor was filled with books of history, poetry, and a bunch of other genres.  They were entirely wizard authors of course.  Draco had never picked up a muggle book before, nor wanted to.  Books by muggles just didn't seem to be a good idea.  Some of their ideas seemed a bit, how could he say this nicely, unrealistic.</p><p>"Oh really?" She said looking back at him. "Yea I've got tons, some aren't even sold anymore." He boasted.  "Oh, so you must have really good taste !" She said as her small smile changed to a toothy grin.  She had two large front teeth that almost stood out more than her hair.  Draco couldn't think of anything else to say until he reminded himself what his father would do if he was here.</p><p>"Uh..what's your name?" Draco asked, again running a list of pureblood surnames through his brain.  "Hermione Granger, and you are?" She stuck out her hand.  He didn't remember that name, Granger, maybe he just had forgotten.  "Draco Malfoy." He said, shaking her hand.</p><p>"Hermione, darling." A woman's voice called out over the silence in the shop. As Draco turned to look at who just called for the girl, his eyes landed on a woman who looked quite posh and was dressed in muggle attire. She definitely was Hermione's mother, they had the same hair but the women's looked more tamed.</p><p>"Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you on the train tomorrow! " Hermione exclaimed giving one last smile and running off to her mother.  Draco watched as she approached the women. They seemed to have a close relationship and immediately Draco felt his heartache.</p><p>He missed his mother.</p><p>  Draco walked out of the bookstore and found his way to Vincent and Gregory.  "Where were you Draco?" Vincent asked with his mouth stuffed with a licorice wand.  They had gone to get sweets.  "Getting my books. You lot got all your things?" Draco said looking at both of them.  He noticed they had gotten their wands and robes, but were also carrying a bag filled with chocolates.  A small grin appeared on his face.  He honestly didn't mind having these two as his friends.  Their fathers were close, so maybe they could just be the younger versions of them.</p><p>  "Yea mostly, guess we'll find out if we didn't." Vincent let out a chuckle.  Draco smiled a bit. "Can I just call you both Crabbe and Goyle? Vincent and Gregory sound a bit...formal."  He looked at both of them, their eyes were paying much more attention to Draco than the chocolate frog that had just hoped away.  "Sure, makes us sound a bit cooler being honest!" Goyle said quite proudly and gave a playful punch to Draco's shoulder.  Draco looked a bit concerned for a second and then thought, this is just what friends might do. Maybe this was going to be good for him.   Starting off the school year with two kids who looked up to him.  Plus the possibility that he made two other friends today. The weather was a good sign.   He smiled at the boys as they started bickering over the last cauldron cake and then took a seat on a nearby chair and waited for Crabbe's dad to come back and get them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before Draco was to leave for Hogwarts, the Malfoy's had a family dinner.  This was extremely rare considering they could hardly be in the same room together without awkward silences or interruptions.  When Draco entered the dining room he took a seat in his usual spot at the center of the table, his mother and father were already sitting at the opposite ends. No one spoke as Dobby placed their meals in front of them.  The minute he left, Lucius cleared his throat and began to speak.</p>
<p>   "Draco, I will accompany you to King's Cross tomorrow." Lucius coldly said and then proceeded to take a bite of his shepherds pie.  "But, Father I thought you hated trains,"  Draco had heard his father complain countless times that the transportation to Hogwarts was completely outrageous in the sense that they were a muggle invention. Draco mostly questioned that If a muggle invented it, was it safe?</p>
<p>   "It is disgraceful to our kind to use that type of transportation," Lucius spat as he scrunched his face.  Draco nodded in agreement and took a bite of his food.  He glanced over at his mother who was mindlessly staring at her plate clearly distant from the conversation. Lucius paid no mind to Narcissa and continued, "Regardless of the train, I will still be accompanying you as I plan on meeting Crabbe and Goyle to see if we can catch a glimpse of the Potter boy."</p>
<p>   It went silent after that.  No one spoke and Lucius seemed to continue his glare at Narcissa like her silence was starting to annoy him.  Lucius let out a cough before he spoke once more.  "This man at the ministry has been giving me a headache, Arthur Weasley.  You remember him Narcissa?" Lucius eyed her so intensely it made Draco uncomfortable.  It felt like he was trying to read her mind.</p>
<p>   Narcissa looked up, her cheeks wet like she had been crying.  "Yes, the muggle lover with the many children." Her voice was quiet and horse.  Draco looked at her and frowned, he wanted to know what was bothering her.  "Yes, more children then he and his tubby wife can afford definitely," A menacing smirk appeared on Lucius's face, "One of the last children of his red-haired band of a family is going to Hogwarts this year." Lucius diverted his attention to Draco,  "Blood traitors the lot of them."   Narcissa let out a small cough that made Lucius stop talking.  "Well go on Narcissa," Lucius leaned forward in his chair, "Speak your mind."</p>
<p>   Narcissa put her fork down and immediately looked over at Draco, "Oh, I'll miss you so much Draco! I can't believe you are 11 already!" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  Draco gave a weak smile.  He and his mother had always been close, he was most definitely going to miss her as well. She had always supported him and wanted the best for him, but his father always seemed to try and take that away.  Though regardless of that, his mother was the only person he could say he loved.</p>
<p>  Love had always been such a funny word for Draco.  He had read some love stories out of pure boredom to see how they would make him feel, but he had found them dull and repetitive. As he looked at his mother and father, they looked the least bit in love. He couldn't see himself doing that with anyone, it seemed unhealthy.</p>
<p>   "I should remind you of your promise to me," Lucius spoke as Narcissa seemed to finish crying. How could he forget, it had been on his mind ever since he started packing for school. "Yes, Father." Draco made sure to look directly at Lucius when he spoke, he didn't want to get in trouble for nodding again.  "Also you are to write every week..and let me know how many muggle-borns there are, I'm always curious," Lucius smirked and then snapped his fingers so Dobby could come and clean the table.  "Yes, Father."  Draco said this so mindlessly it didn't even feel like he thought about it anymore.  "You may go.  Dobby will wake you in the morning." Lucius declared as he waved Draco off and started to get up from his chair. </p>
<p>   Draco stared at Lucius for a minute.  His own father treated him like nothing, waving him off like he was a house-elf. Draco quickly went to his mother and kissed her cheek and then ran up the stairs to his room.  They hadn't even asked how his trip to Diagon Alley went.   Draco entered his room and slammed the door in frustration.  He sat on his bed and eyed the trunk that sat in the corner of the room.  One more night here and then he would be at Hogwarts with his new friends.  One more night.  He looked out his window to see if he could catch a glimpse of the stars, but the clouds were to thick. He growled in anger and went to go put on his nightclothes and fall asleep.</p>
<p>   The next morning Draco awoke to the sound of Dobby apparating into his room.  Draco rubbed his eyes and stared at the elf.  "Is it time Dobby?" The elf smiled and seemed to do a little dance. "Yes Master Draco, and may you have the best time at Hogwarts!"  Draco quickly got out of his bed and put on the outfit that he had laid out a couple of nights before. Nothing too much, a pair of black jeans and a green sweater to once again, hint at his early allegiance to Slytherin.  He ran downstairs to see his mother and father already waiting for him.</p>
<p>   "Ready?" Lucius said looking at his watch.  "Yes, father," Draco replied as he walked towards his mother to give her a hug goodbye. "Enjoy your time there, I will see you at Christmas," Narcissa whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly.  Draco smiled, kissed her cheek, and then ran outside to join his father.   There was a ministry car waiting outside the gate. As Draco approached it he could see his father already sitting inside reading the Daily Prophet.  Draco took his seat and the car took off. </p>
<p>    They had spent the trip in silence.  Draco played with his thumbs while his father sat looking out the window. Time seemed to move very slowly but Draco's excitement made up for it.  When they reached Kings Cross, Lucius told the Driver to keep the car running and then walked straight into the station.  Draco silently followed his father who didn't utter a word and just led him to the barrier. Lucius swiftly walked into the wall and disappeared from sight leaving Draco outside still pushing the trolly.</p>
<p>   His mother had told him how to get onto Platform 9 3/4, so he didn't need his father's help.  Just wished he hadn't left him so soon.  Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and ran through the wall.  When Draco opened his eyes he was now staring at a beautiful Scarlett Train and a platform covered with Wizards and Witches. Draco looked around and finally caught sight of his father who was pushing through the crowd towards the end of the platform.  He struggled to push the trolly but quickly caught up with his father.  Lucius would occasionally cringe or grimace when he saw the muggle families and their kids and attempted to lead Draco away from them.  Eventually, they found Crabbe and Goyle hanging with a bunch of the other men his dad worked with.</p>
<p>   Draco looked around and smirked.  There were so many kids, carrying owls and wands, it was incredible.  He had dreamed of this moment.  In a couple of minutes, he would be on the train going to school where he would be the best.  No one could tell him he wasn't.  He owed this to his father, the years of disappointing him will end.  Draco noticed kids had started boarding the train so he turned to Lucius to hug him goodbye.  Lucius stuck out his cane and struck Draco right in his stomach.  "Write soon, Goodbye ." Lucius sneered, he patted Draco on the head and walked towards his friends who were waiting for him.</p>
<p>   Draco stood there for a minute clutching his stomach until Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him and pulled him onboard the train.  As the three of them walked through the corridor looking for a compartment, Draco kept glancing over his shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle who were already starting to bicker with each other. He wondered how the two of them could fuss so much but still be friends. Eventually, they reached a compartment that seemed empty. Yet when Draco opened the door his eyes seemed to light up.</p>
<p>"Hermione?"</p>
<p>   Her head was buried in a book but her big hair confirmed Draco's suspicions. She looked up to see Draco and smiled at him.  "Hello!" She said as gently shut her book and put it beside her.  Draco eyed the cover, Hogwarts: A History.  He made his way further into the compartment, completely oblivious that there was another boy sat in the corner.</p>
<p>   "How are you?" Draco asked.  He had been thinking of her, he had even planned on bringing her a book. It just seemed like a friendly thing to do.</p>
<p>   "Good, extremely excited!" She said as her big toothy grin appeared. As he studied her face, he noticed her eyes were dark brown and seemed so welcoming and friendly. However, something about them made Draco think that if she were ever enraged, her eyes would be the scariest part.  Draco went to say something else when he noticed the boy across from Hermione staring at him.  "Who might you be?" Draco said looking the boy up and down.  "N-N-Neville Longbottom." the boy stuttered and looked down at his feet.  "Longbottom!" Draco roared with laughter causing Crabbe and Goyle to join in unison.  Hermione however wasn't laughing.</p>
<p>   "You can leave." She said her smile was gone completely and her eyes were not so welcoming anymore.  Draco looked at her in confusion but shrugged.  "Well Alright, See you at the Castle." He said as he exited the compartment. Draco gave one last look and watched as she sat next to Neville and began talking to him.  Strange he thought. He and the boys decided to go a couple of compartments down until they decided on one with three kids who were playing a game of exploding snap.</p>
<p>   Draco opened the door and the three kids immediately looked up.  "May we sit here?" Draco said, crossing his arms trying to make himself look as threatening as possible.  "Sure why not." A dark-skinned boy said scooting over so Draco could take a seat next to him. Crabbe and Goyle followed taking a  seat opposite of them.  "The names Blaise, and this is Pansy and Theodore," Blaise said motioning towards a pale girl with black hair and a skinny boy with dirty blond hair. </p>
<p>    Draco nodded and looked them both up and down. They looked a lot better than Crabbe and Goyle.   Pansy's face was a bit pushed in and Theodore's nose was a bit odd but other than that nothing seemed wrong with them.  "So, what house do you lot want to get into?" Crabbe said over the silence that was clearly making him uncomfortable.  "We all want to be in Slytherin, like our parents," Pansy said as she glared at Crabbe.</p>
<p>    Her voice was harsh and the way she glared at Crabbe made Draco immediately fond of her. She looked like she could hold her ground.  Pansy gave Draco a look and smiled slightly, Draco returned it.  "Us too." Goyle said as he awkwardly motioned at the three of them. "You still have yet to tell us your names?" Theodore asked as he leaned back in the seat. He had a menacing grin on his face and his hair seemed to fall just before his blue eyes. "Draco Malfoy." He announced this proudly. Draco knew his surname was well known and if their parents were all in Slytherin then they would have to know his father.  "Well, wouldn't you know.. I think my dad knows yours." Theodore said eyeing Draco.</p>
<p>   Draco was about to introduce Crabbe and Goyle when there was a knock on the compartment door. All of them looked up to see the bushy-haired girl from earlier in the doorway.  "Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville's lost one." She said clearly not fazed by the aggressive glares of the other kids.  "No sorry," Draco answered before any of the others could speak. He had a feeling these kids weren't the nicest and Hermione seemed too innocent. "Oh, alright," Hermione sighed, "I just asked Harry and Ron and they haven't seen him either, I'll just keep looking." She was just about to close the door and move on when it hit Draco.</p>
<p>    "Harry?" He said as his mind raced to remember the promise to his father.  "Yes, Harry Potter. I didn't know he would be here but it's pretty cool isn't it." Hermione said.  She wasn't smiling at him anymore and seemed sort of annoyed by his comment. "Yes, what compartment was he in?" Draco asked standing up and making his way over to the door.  "Oh just down there." Hermione pointed down the corridor.  "Thank you, Crabbe and Goyle with me," Draco said marching past Hermione and heading straight in the direction she pointed.  Crabbe and Goyle followed obediently, but before leaving Goyle snatched one of Pansy's licorice wands and left her furiously calling out after the both of them. </p>
<p>  Draco made his way down the hall and opened the compartment door that Hermione had pointed out. Inside sat the boy he saw at the robe shop and a red-haired boy holding a rat.  "Is it true?" Draco announced. "Someone said that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it." He nodded at the boy he had met before.  At least they have already had an introduction, this might make it easier.</p>
<p>   "Yes," Harry answered. Draco watched as Harry's eyes quickly looked past him and landed on Crabbe and Goyle. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said as pointed at both of them. He then looked Harry straight in the eye and said "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red-haired boy gave a slight laugh and Draco immediately turned his attention towards him.  He didn't know why but It irritated him to see someone make fun of him and he felt something inside of himself snap.</p>
<p>   "Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco spat.  He guessed from what his father said the night before that this boy was the son of the muggle lover.  "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, and more children than they can afford." Draco sneered and immediately felt triumphant as he saw the boy turn pink with embarrassment.</p>
<p>   He turned back towards Harry.  "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than other's Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Draco said as he reached out his hand for Harry to shake. This was it, Draco was already planning on what he was going to write to his father.  The disappointment had ended, his father would be extremely proud. However, when Harry looked at Draco's hand, he didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he stated coldly.  Draco felt his face get hot and his heart stop. Draco was beyond furious.  "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't seem to know what was good for them either."</p>
<p>   Draco was now talking without thinking but he heard Goyle laugh so he continued. "You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, you'll end up like them." Draco sneered as both boys got up, faces red with anger. Draco smiled, what he was saying was getting to them.  They honestly deserved it, Ron shouldn't have made fun of him and Harry should have accepted his hand.</p>
<p>   "Say that again," Ron said, giving a threatening look to Draco.  "Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" Draco let out a small laugh. "Unless you get out now," Harry threatened.  Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle and turned back towards Harry.  "But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? You both look hungry and they seem to have something that could fix that" Draco eyed the stash of candy that Potter and Weasley had torn into.  Goyle went to reach for a chocolate frog next to Ron when he let out a horrible yell. Ron's rat had bitten him.</p>
<p>   Crabbe and Draco backed away as they watched Goyle attempt to throw the rat off. Goyle eventually managed to pry the rat off his finger and threw it towards the window. Draco heard footsteps coming from the corridor and immediately thought it would be better if he didn't get in trouble when they hadn't even reached the school yet. He grabbed Goyle by the shirt and ran out of the compartment.</p>
<p>   As they made their way back to the others, Draco was fuming. Why would Potter want to be friends with a blood traitor Weasley instead of a pureblood wizard like himself? What could that red-haired brat do that he couldn't? "Did you see the look on their faces!" He heard Crabbe howling with laughter behind him.  "Sure did! Draco you sounded a bit like your father, mental." Goyle said as he slapped Draco on the back.  Draco gave a quick look to the two boys and then huffed in disgust and entered the compartment.</p>
<p>   "Would change into your robes if I were you," Pansy said looking up at Draco. He nodded in agreement, grabbed his robes, and went off into the bathroom.  Alone at last Draco looked in the mirror and almost felt like crying.  His father would be furious. Part of Draco already felt the abuse he was going to get. He had managed to disappoint his father before he had even stepped foot into the school. Something he wasn't planning on doing. He quickly put on his black robes and stared at himself in the mirror once more.  His grey eyes were a bit glossy and his face was still a bit red. One thing he did wonder though, was did he actually sound like his father? Draco took a deep breath and tried to think of the one thing that made him happy, the stars.  The train lurched forward and Draco felt it come to a stop. He opened the bathroom door and looked out the window to see a huge castle in the distance.  They had reached Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Draco stepped foot onto the platform the first thing he noticed was the number of students who were stood staring at the castle. Draco made his way over to Crabbe and Goyle who were patiently waiting for him.  "It's beautiful don't you think?" Theodore said, strutting over. As they looked over at the castle a voice boomed over the chatter of kids.  Draco looked ahead to see the oaf from Diagon Alley, Hagrid, standing at the end of the platform.  He rolled his eyes as all the first years obediently followed Hagrid towards the lake.  "No more than four to a boat, don't want ye tipping over!" Hagrid's voice bellowed as he pointed to the plethora of boats waiting at the shore.</p>
<p>   Draco was the first to get into a boat, followed by Blaise, Theodore, and Goyle. He looked around to see some of the first years' struggle to get in their boats. Draco then heard Theodore howl with laughter when Neville accidentally let his foot slip into the water. As they all watched Neville pull his foot out of the water, they felt the boat stagger forward and start making it's way to the castle.</p>
<p>   It was a sight to see, the moon illuminated the towers causing them to cast dark shadows on the lake. Draco even looked up and caught a glimpse of Scorpius right by the tallest tower.  The lake itself was large and when Draco looked into it, he could have sworn he saw a giant tentacle.</p>
<p>    When they reached the shore Draco was the first to exit the boat and walk up the steps to the school.  He had completely forgotten about the others that were now running to catch up with him.  "Malfoy wait up!" Crabbe shouted, completely out of breath.  As they all caught up to him, they heard the massive doors to the school open. An older woman with emerald green robes and black hair emerged and stood within the door to the entrance hall. </p>
<p>    "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," boomed Hagrid. Draco immediately cringed his face in disgust, even his voice was barbaric.  McGonagall led them through a door into a smaller room and positioned herself in front of all the students. </p>
<p>   "Welcome to Hogwarts." Her voice was raspy but pleasant and she gave a cheery smile. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She said this so easily, Draco knew this wasn't the first time she'd done this.  "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Draco beamed and puffed his chest up after hearing the last one.</p>
<p>    "Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGonagall paused to make sure the kids were listing and then continued.</p>
<p>  "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on a couple of students. Her eyes met with Draco's and he swore she smiled.  "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly," McGonagall said as she swiftly left the room.</p>
<p>   Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle quickly. "You heard her smarten yourselves up. We need to get sorted into Slytherin, " Draco said this rather aggressively.  Crabbe and Goyle nodded, but when Draco turned back around they looked at each other and shrugged. They knew that Draco was better than them in every way. They both had already agreed that if they followed Draco everywhere they would be better off. Plus if Draco was anything like his father they didn't want to get on his bad side.</p>
<p>   Draco was about to try and talk to Pansy when something white and transparent flew out of the wall.  Draco knew immediately what they were. Ghosts. He watched as they glided around the other students, leaving them in shock. Draco recognized one as the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost.  "New students!" The Fat Friar exclaimed, he was smiling so intensely it was honestly quite scary. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Draco watched a couple of the students nod, but they looked frightened.  "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." The ghosts said proudly.  Draco pretended to throw up, causing Crabbe and Goyle to erupt with laughter.</p>
<p>   "Move along now," said the familiar voice of McGonagall as she waved her hands towards the ghosts. One by one, the ghosts floated away. One ghost, in particular, blew a raspberry at McGonagall before jumping through the wall. McGonagall rolled her eyes and then announced loudly, "Form a line, and follow me."</p>
<p>   Draco lined up behind Crabbe as McGonagall led them through the door to the Great Hall.  As they entered a part of Draco's heart stopped. It was beautiful.  Everything he saw, matched what he had read. The candles, the plates, the tables! Draco swore he even heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Draco had forgotten about that part, and he read that book several times.</p>
<p>   Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the Great Hall and then came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. The teachers were all sat behind them at a larger table that looked down on all of the students. They all watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool down in front of the teachers. On top of the stool, she placed a battered wizard's hat. The hat was brown and looked old but Draco shrugged it off. He knew better than to question the wizarding world. Yet in a split second Draco watched as the hat twitched and a small rip near the brim opened.  Thinking it couldn't get any weirder the hat began to sing:</p>
<p>   Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,</p>
<p>But don't judge on what you see,</p>
<p>I'll eat myself if you can find</p>
<p>A smarter hat than me.</p>
<p>You can keep your bowlers black,</p>
<p>Your top hats sleek and tall,</p>
<p>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat</p>
<p>And I can cap them all.</p>
<p>There's nothing hidden in your head</p>
<p>The Sorting Hat can't see,</p>
<p>So try me on and I will tell you</p>
<p>Where you ought to be.</p>
<p>You might belong in Gryffindor,</p>
<p>Where dwell the brave at heart,</p>
<p>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;</p>
<p>You might belong in Hufflepuff,</p>
<p>Where they are just and loyal,</p>
<p>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;</p>
<p>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,</p>
<p>if you've a ready mind,</p>
<p>Where those of wit and learning,</p>
<p>Will always find their kind;</p>
<p>Or perhaps in Slytherin</p>
<p>You'll make your real friends,</p>
<p>Those cunning folk use any means</p>
<p>To achieve their ends.</p>
<p>So put me on! Don't be afraid!</p>
<p>And don't get in a flap!</p>
<p>You're in safe hands, though I have none</p>
<p>For I'm a Thinking Cap!</p>
<p>    The hall burst into applause but Draco felt his jaw drop. A hat? A hat decided his fate? Why hadn't his mother ever told him about this, surely it was something he should know. What confused Draco even more, was that the hat wasn't mentioned in any of the books about Hogwarts.</p>
<p>    After everyone seemed to calm down, the sorting seemed to take ages. Everyone stood silently as they watched their classmates be sorted. Only one girl had made it into Slytherin so far, Millicent Bulstrode. She wasn't the prettiest but hopefully, her personality made up for it. Draco stood silently listening for surnames hoping to know a couple when McGonagall announced one of the names he was waiting on.</p>
<p>"Granger, Hermione!"</p>
<p>   Draco's eyes perked up and watched as Hermione took her seat on the stool. Part of him wanted her in Slytherin, but from what knowledge he gained about her, she might as well be a Ravenclaw.  "Look at her hair, hope she sorts that out first," Pansy whispered as they all watched the hat be placed on Hermione's head.</p>
<p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p>
<p>   Draco heard Ron groan and then start whispering something to Harry.  He watched as Hermione skipped towards the Gryffindor table, beaming. Draco wondered if she would still want to be friends.  They could check out the library together and maybe study, she would be a better partner then Crabbe and Goyle.</p>
<p>    Two more kids were sorted after Hermione. One being the Longbottom boy from the train and the other being Morag McDougal. Both had dreadful names.  Neville got Gryffindor which made no sense, the kid seemed more like a Hufflepuff in Draco's opinion. Morag was sorted into Ravenclaw, so her intelligence saved her silly name.  After McDougal had made her way to the Ravenclaw table he heard McGonagall say what he had been so nervously waiting for.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, Draco."</p>
<p>   Draco slowly but confidently walked up the stairs and sat on the stool.  He eyed the Slytherin table and saw Crabbe and Goyle waving at him from their seats. Draco then looked through the remaining first years and stared at Harry. Draco wanted to intimidate Harry and show him that Slytherin was the superior house. McGonagall placed the hat on Draco's head.</p>
<p>"SLYTHERIN!"</p>
<p>    The hat decided before it had even touched him.  Draco got up and strutted towards the Slytherin table as they all clapped and cheered. Thank Salazar, he thought as he took a seat next to an older boy who had a perfect badge on his robes.  McGonagall had already placed the hat on Theodore's head by the time Draco had settled in his seat.  Slytherin of course.  Theo ran over and took a seat next to Crabbe as they all watched as McGonagall called the next person.</p>
<p>"Parkinson, Pansy."</p>
<p>    Pansy walked up the stairs confidently and took a seat on the stool.  She looked over and locked eyes with Draco as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  It didn't say it as fast as it did with Draco or Theodore, which was odd.  Pansy looked at Draco in fear and he tried to give a reassuring smile to show her it was okay.</p>
<p>"SLYTHERIN!"</p>
<p>    Pansy got up from the stool quickly and sprinted towards the table taking the seat next to Draco.  "You alright?" Draco whispered to her, making sure the others wouldn't hear.  "As perfect as a Unicorn." She whispered back.  He was about to ask her why the hat took so long when McGonagall's voice uttered the words everyone was waiting for.</p>
<p>"Potter, Harry."</p>
<p>    Everyone looked up and immediately started whispering. Draco even saw a few of the other Slytherins in shock. Everyone knew about Potter.  Draco scoffed as he watched Harry walk up the stairs to the stool.  When Harry took his seat, an idea entered Draco's mind.  If Harry was sorted into Slytherin, he would have to be friends with Draco.  There was absolutely no chance that blood traitor Weasley would be sorted into Slytherin, let alone want to be friends with one.  Draco watched intensely as the hat was placed on top of Harry's head.  It seemed to think for a while until its voice shook the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"GRYFFINDOR."</p>
<p>    Draco groaned as he watched Harry run to the Gryffindor table.  He wanted to cover his ears when he heard two kids chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Draco looked over to see two tall red-haired twins jumping up and down. His eyes grew wider as he spotted another red-headed boy sitting in front of them.  Not only was he gonna have to deal with one Weasley, but four of them!</p>
<p>   Draco watched as Ron got sorted into Gryffindor as well, which he wasn't thrilled about at all. He already dispised Ron, just his face annoyed him. The last kid to be sorted was Blaise.  There was something about him that made Draco jealous, he just didn't know what. Blaise just seemed to talk and even walk with such confidence without even trying. Just seemed absurd to not want to be friends with someone like that.</p>
<p>"SLYTHERIN!"</p>
<p>   Blaise strutted over to the Slytherin table and took a seat in front of Draco.  Looking down the table at all the first years, Draco felt alright.  This would be his family for the next seven years and they didn't seem half bad.  Just then Crabbe pointed to the front of the room where Dumbeldore, the headmaster, was standing up.</p>
<p>    "Welcome," the old wizard said. "To another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Draco scrunched up his face. His father always said Dumbeldore was bit mad but Draco didn't think too much of it till now.  The man sounded mental.  Everyone clapped and cheered as the plates in front of them were now piled with food. He loved magic.</p>
<p>   While they ate Draco couldn't keep his eyes off the mass of Gryffindor's that were bickering about who knows what.  He kept glancing at Hermione who was lost in conversation with another girl. Harry on the other hand just seemed to gawk at every single magical thing that happened and would continuously whisper stuff to Ron.</p>
<p>    Draco then glanced up at the high table where all the teachers were sat. His eyes stuck on one in particular.  Professor Snape.  Snape was a family friend to the Malfoys and had visited the manor on a couple of different occasions. Draco was fond of him and was already preparing to be top in his Potions class.  Snape caught Draco's glance and gave somewhat of a smile which made Draco feel a lot better.</p>
<p>    The last bit of food disappeared off the table and once again Dumbeldore stood up to address everyone.  "Just a few more words, now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of the year notices to give you." Dumbledore's voice was incredibly steady. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  Draco watched as Dumbeldore smiled at the Weasley twins as they giggled.</p>
<p>   "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Draco heard a couple of kids snicker, most of them being Slytherins.  The boy with the perfect badge shot the kids a look, which immediately made all their faces drop and turn their attention back towards Dumbeldore.  "The power I have is unbelievable," The boy whispered to Draco, "The name's Marcus Flint." He stuck out his hand for Draco to shake, which he willingly accepted.</p>
<p>   "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."  Draco was indeed interested.  Maybe he could convince Snape to let him play, it would impress his father.</p>
<p>   "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  Blaise and Theodore shot Draco a look. For some reason, he knew what they were thinking, and was already planning on talking to them about when they would go visit the third floor.</p>
<p>   Draco, assuming the meal was over, prepared to stand up when Dumbeldore added one more thing. "Before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Draco's eyes grew wide and looked around in disgust. They had a song? Blaise and Theodore both groaned as they stood up with the rest of the school.  Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out the end. The ribbon rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," announced Dumbeldore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed,</p>
<p>Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,</p>
<p>Teach us something please,</p>
<p>Whether we be old and bald</p>
<p>Or young with scabby knees,</p>
<p>Our heads could do with filling</p>
<p>With some interesting stuff,</p>
<p>For now they're bare and full of air,</p>
<p>Dead flies and bits of fluff,</p>
<p>So teach us things worth knowing,</p>
<p>Bring back what we've forgot,</p>
<p>just do your best, we'll do the rest,</p>
<p>And learn until our brains all rot.</p>
<p>   While everyone finished the song at different times, Draco heard the Weasley twins be the last ones singing along to a funeral march.  Draco was starting to find the twins a bit funny but he would never let anyone know that.  "Ah, music," Dumbledore said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you go!"</p>
<p>   Draco immediately stood up, he was beyond excited to see the common room.  "Alright follow me," Marcus said as he walked out the Great Hall.  Draco saw all the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's head up the stairs while they were led down into the lower levels of the castle.  The darkness of it all reminded Draco of the manor which didn't excite him that much, he was hoping to get far away from that.  Marcus stopped in front of a stone wall and turned to face them all.</p>
<p>   "The password, for the time being, is callidus, don't forget it," Marcus said as the wall behind him opened up revealing a dimly lit corridor. "It means cunning in Latin if you're wondering," Pansy said as she walked past Goyle who looked like he was struggling to even remember the phrase.  Draco laughed as he heard Goyle mumbled, "I knew that." They all followed Marcus down the corridor and then eventually reached the room they had all been waiting for.</p>
<p>   It was everything he imagined it to be. The walls were tall with glass windows facing what seemed to be the lake outside. Draco thought he even saw a mermaid swim past. There were two black leather couches by a ginormous fireplace that heated the room.  The room was lit with dim green lights which added to the light the lake seemed to let in the room. Draco spotted a second room that seemed completely filled with bookshelves along with a table. Draco's eyes immediately admired the books in the back. Hopefully, they had some good ones.</p>
<p>   "First-year boys to the left and girls to the right, your stuff will already be there," Marcus said as he pointed to a staircase that seemed to lead down into the dormitories.  Crabbe and Goyle were the first to make their way down there.   "Malfoy, check this out!" Draco walked down the stairs into the room and saw six four-poster beds spread out across the room. He ran over to the one in the farthest back corner and immediately claimed it for his own. He flopped onto the bed and smiled as he watched Crabbe and Goyle start to bicker over one of the last beds.  Draco laughed when he heard Theodore and Blaise chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"  These kids were his new friends, and for once, he didn't envy the stories anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Professor Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco awoke the next morning to see Blaise getting dressed on the other side of the room. "Why are you up so early?" Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Malfoy, it's almost 9, We still have to get our times tables," Blaise said smirking as he finished straightening his tie. "Damn" Draco mumbled, quickly getting out of bed and running to put on his uniform.  He rushed to gell his hair back and grab his robe. "You coming? Or are you gonna take another decade to get dressed." Blaise said leaning on the door. "Amusing" Draco smiled as Blaise chuckled and opened the door. "After you Mr.Malfoy"</p><p>     As both of them entered the Great Hall, Draco had already spotted Crabbe and Goyle pigging out over breakfast. Draco took a seat next to them and started to put some eggs on his plate when Pansy ran over and quickly sat down. "Guess what I found out." She said a little bit too excitedly. She eyed the boys waiting for one of them to respond to her. "Let's hear it Pans," Blaise said resting his arm on the table. "Two muggle-borns in our year that I know of!" Pansy exclaimed basically smacking the table. Draco's eyes perked up.  He knew his father would want to hear about this, so at least Pansy did all the hard work for him. Theo was now walking over and took a seat next to her.  He was missing his tie but Draco thought it would be better not to tell him.</p><p>   "Who?" Blaise asked while eyeing the students around the Great Hall that were all eating. "This kid named Justin in Hufflepuff and then a Gryffindor girl!" Her smile was now growing by the second. "A Gryffindor muggle-born? That house lets all sort in I swear." Theo chuckled while putting sausage on his plate. "Guess who it is!" She was talking so loudly it was a surprise no one was trying to listen in on their conversation. "Who, just tell us," Draco said impatiently. "Hermione Granger," Pansy whispered loud enough that the five of them could hear. </p><p>    Crabbe and Goyle stopped eating to listen to the conversation more. "You sure? I heard she's already learned a couple of spells already." Blaise said giving Pansy a look. "Might be because she wants to prove herself to us, make people think she isn't the daughter of muggles, " Pansy suggested but then a small smile appeared on her face. "She was a bit disgusting wasn't she?"</p><p>    Draco didn't speak. He didn't want to believe it. "Draco? Don't you agree?" Pansy asked. Draco snapped out of his daze and quickly nodded hoping she would lay off.  She didn't look convinced but didn't say another word to him. The others carried on like nothing had happened.  They all started talking about what classes they were going to have and which ones they were excited about. Draco spotted Snape walking towards the Slytherin table and tried to save the overthinking for later.   </p><p>   "What class are you excited for Crabbe? It's a shame they don't have one where you could eat? Maybe you could ask the kitchen they might need taste testers!" Theo said howling with laughter as Snape walked up behind him.   "Mr.Nott I would suggest not bullying your fellow classmates on your first day." Snape's voice was cold and made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up. Theo's face turned white and he immediately looked down into his lap. Snape gave them all looks and then handed them their schedules.  He didn't make eye contact with Draco, but he just assumed Snape didn't want to show favoritism just yet.</p><p>    When Snape continued down the table handing schedules, Pansy started reading it out loud. "Transfiguration with Gryffindor's first," She continued to list off the rest of the classes but Draco wasn't listening. He was more focused on the fact that the girl he had tried so hard to be friends with was muggle-born.  Draco placed his head in his palms as the rest of them continued to bicker.  First Potter and now this.  How was he going to be able to tell his father anything? Draco felt someone touch his shoulder so he turned his head to see Goyle standing beside him. "It's time for class Malfoy, let's go."</p><p>   When they reached transfiguration, Draco took a seat in the front of the room with Goyle.  He figured it would give McGonagall a good impression.  Draco turned to his left to speak to Goyle when he saw Hermione in the next table over, already writing.  He questioned asking her if she was a muggleborn but he knew it wasn't the time.  He turned around to eye Pansy and Theo sat in the back along with Crabbe and Blaise.  Pansy looked at him funny but then averted her gaze to the front of the room.</p><p>  A cat had jumped up onto the teacher's desk that faced the students. Draco looked around wondering if anyone's pet had gotten loose but everyone looked just as confused. Before anyone could question it, the door to the classroom swung open, and running towards the front was Harry and Ron.</p><p>   "We made it," Ron said out of breath, "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." Harry seemed to be just as out of breath but didn't have the chance to answer. The cat was now gone. In its place stood Professor McGonagall.  She wore the same emerald green robes and her hair was tied up into a bun.  Draco was more amazed that she was an animagus.  He had read all about them but had never seen one in person.</p><p>   "That was bloody brilliant." Ron gawked. "Well thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time. " Draco hid his laugh.  Ron and Harry took a seat at the table to his right and McGonagall started the lesson.</p><p>   Draco spent the entire class in silence. Hermione on the other hand didn't seem to shut up. Every question, every statement she knew the answer to. Draco couldn't say he wasn't impressed, but Lucius had always told him muggle-borns were brainless and unintelligent so why wasn't she.  How was he supposed to be top of the class when she already seemed to know everything.</p><p>     When the class finished Draco quickly got his things and went to find Pansy. He spotted her right by the door and ran up to her just as she was about to leave. "If she was really muggle-born how would she know any of that stuff?" Draco asked her.  "I don't know, you can find all that stuff in books can't you?" Pansy snapped.  </p><p>    He rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room to go find someone else to talk to, Pansy seemed to be in a mood.  Blaise and Theo were sat on a bench by the courtyard so he decided to go see what they were up to.  "Ah, Draco care to join us?" Theo said making a spot on the bench for him.  Draco took a seat and looked up at Blaise who was reading the schedule.  "We got Potions with Snape next," Blaise said whilst shoving the paper back into his robes.  Draco felt good about that, one class he could actually stand out in.  "Well, let's just go now.  I don't need Snape mad at me again," Theo said grabbing his things and heading towards the dungeons.  Blaise glanced at Draco, "Do you think he's a bit odd?" Draco laughed and they both looked at Theo just when he tripped and dropped his books. "Just a bit." </p><p>    As the three of them made their way into potions and took their seats, Draco realized the Gryffindor's were in this class as well. Draco groaned, he should have listened to Pansy this morning. When they all settled down, the door swung open and Snape strutted towards the front of the room. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Draco watched as Theodore immediately sat up, Snape had made an impression on him.</p><p>   "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making," Draco listened intensely. He wanted so badly to be the smartest in this class. Draco glanced at Granger who was also staring at Snape so he shifted in his seat and continued to listen. "However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses" Snape looked at Draco and gave an approving glance. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Draco was on the edge of his seat, he wanted to learn all of this. His eyes were so focused on Snape that someone would have to pull him out of his chair to stop.</p><p>  Snape's gaze shifted towards Harry who was writing something down and Snape's whole mood seemed to change. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked, slowly making his way towards Harry. Draco watched as Hermione's hand shot up, but Draco already knew the answer. Draught of the living dead.</p><p>    "Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked once more. Again Hermione's hand shot up and Draco, again, knew the answer. A goat.  Potter was completely clueless, no wonder he wanted to be friends with Weasley, they both seemed to lack common knowledge. "Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter," Snape glared at Harry and then turned back towards the board.  Draco looked at Harry and smirked, Potter would regret shaking his hand now.</p><p>   The class seemed to go by fairly quickly. Draco had gotten every question Snape asked right, but so had Hermione.  After class ended Snape called Draco to his desk.  "Mr.Malfoy, I am very impressed with your knowledge of potions," Snape said but there was no emotion on his face at all. "Well, I've read a couple of the books my mother recommended," Draco shrugged. "Well continue to study, Mrs.Granger seems to be just as knowledgeable and it would be a pity not to have you top of my class," Snape said as he took out his wand and gave it a flick. A book flew out from one of the shelves across the room and landed in his hands. "Here, some light reading." Snape handed Draco the book. When he examined the cover, it was a second-year potions book. "Thank you, Sir," Draco said, making his way towards the door. Snape didn't say anything else but before Draco left the room he turned around to see Snape staring at a piece of parchment.</p><p>   "Took you long enough," Crabbe said as Draco exited the room. "You waited?" Draco was shocked. "Of course, we're your friends." Goyle said, pulling a cauldron cake from his robe. Draco smiled, that was the first time someone's ever said those words to him and it felt good.  "Let's go back to the common room, were done with classes," Crabbe said as he glared at Goyle as he wolfed down the pastry.  Draco nodded and led the way down into the common room where Pansy and Theodore were already sitting on the couches talking.  </p><p>   "Snape try and murder you?" Theodore yelled noticing their arrival.  Draco took a seat next to Pansy and crossed his arms, "Nope, but I don't see myself getting a bad grade in that class," he winked at Theo who just rolled his eyes. "Teacher's pet already, It's the first bloody day!" Theo threw his arms up in anger.   While Theo continued to complain about Snape's favoritism towards Draco, Pansy couldn't keep her eyes off him.  Draco kept glancing at her to see if she had changed her focus onto someone else but she hadn't.  Getting uncomfortable he excused himself and walked into the other room to see the books.</p><p>   He ran his fingers over the spines, admiring the titles.  The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a classic.  Before he could grab it off the shelf he heard someone walk up behind him.  "What's your deal?" It was Pansy.  "What'd you mean, I should be asking what's yours," Draco said as he turned around to face her.  She sighed and crossed her arms, "Nothing just tough day, Sorry."   They stood in silence for a bit until Draco decided to ask something.  "Pansy, why did the sorting hat take so long to sort you." She looked upset at first but then her expression changed into something more calming.  "It was trying to sort me somewhere else," She said and then looked down at her feet,  "Don't tell the others, I trust you." </p><p>     Draco looked at Pansy, he couldn't see her being in any other house.  He had just met her yesterday but her personality seemed more Slytherin then anything else.  What stood out though was that she trusted him.  "Yea, I won't tell anyone."  She smiled and walked back over to the coaches.  Draco stood there for a minute before grabbing the book and sitting on one of the chairs by the window. The common room was peaceful, there seemed to be no noise other than the quiet chatter of his friends in the next room and the slight sound of water moving.  He stroked the cover of the book, outlining the title with his finger lost in thought.</p><p>     He thought about grabbing some parchment and trying to write to his mother but then realized he should write to his father first.  Lucius would most likely find the letter before Narcissa and he didn't want to get in trouble.  Anyways what would he even say, that he failed on the one thing his father had asked him to do and then tried to befriend a muggleborn?  Lucius would murder him.</p><p>  Draco heard someone's footsteps approach him and as he looked up he saw Blaise standing by one of the bookshelves with a grin on his face.  "What are you smiling about," Draco asked setting the book down on his lap.  "Guess what Marcus just told me," Blaise said his smile getting a bit wider.  "What's with all the guessing today, just tell me," Draco said impatiently.  He couldn't take more bad news today honestly.  "We have our first flying lessons at the end of the month." The biggest grin appeared on Draco's face.  He could wait till the end of the month no problem.  This was it though, the one thing Potter or Granger couldn't beat him in. Flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Midnight Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first month of school had gone by quickly. Classes were fairly easy and Draco was doing really well. His favorite class had been Astronomy. None of the others liked it, due to their opinions about Professor Sinestra, but Draco adored her. She seemed to take a liking to Draco and allowed him into the astronomy tower whenever he wanted. What made that class even better was that the Slytherin's had it alone.</p><p>    The classes they shared with Gryffindor had been bloody terrible. Draco and Theo had started making fun of them to pass time in classes. It was usually Longbottom's stupidness, Granger's hair, Weasley's poverty, and Harry's dead parents. They deserved it, of course, they were all so stuck up. Always strutting down the halls like Gryffindor's were gifts from merlin himself.</p><p>    Draco had also written to his father the week after their first class. He had told Lucius about Potter, and how Harry refused to be his friend. Hoping Lucius wouldn't be incredibly mad he sent it. Yet his Father never wrote back. First Draco convinced himself it was an owl error, that the ruddy owl messed up. Yet a couple of days later, his mother had sent him a letter and a box of sweets. Draco still tried to blame the owl, but he knew deep down that his Father just chose to ignore him.</p><p>    Regardless of all this, Draco had one thing to keep him insanely motivated. Their first flying lessons. Draco and Blaise both hadn't shut up about it since they heard the news. Draco was known to occasionally boast in classes about how good of a flyer he was. Honestly, he did it because Harry and Ron seemed to get more annoyed every time. None of the others were as excited as Draco and Blaise, so it was something they had bonded over.</p><p>    The morning of the lessons Draco and Blaise woke up fairly early and made their way into the Great Hall. They were the first ones there so they took a seat at the Slytherin table and began to eat. A few minutes later Pansy came down, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. "Was wondering where you lot had run off to," Pansy yawned taking a seat in front of Draco. "Where's Theo?" Blaise asked, setting his fork down. "Don't know he wasn't in the dormitory when we left," Crabbe said whilst eying the pastry that Pansy had just grabbed. Draco glanced at Blaise who looked a bit concerned but then seemed to shake it off and continue to eat his eggs.</p><p>    More people had entered the Great Hall, including the Gryffindor's that apparently had to travel in groups. They were all in the middle of eating when they heard loud noises coming from above. "Ah, Mail," Pansy said moving her plate. Owl's swooped down from the ceiling gracing the students with letters and packages from home. A parcel landed in front of Draco while Pansy and Blaise got letters. Draco already knew what was inside, his mother had continued to send sweets and pastries every week. He never ate them, though Crabbe and Goyle seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>   "Mum's got a new boyfriend," Blaise said as he rolled his eyes and ripped up the letter. Draco didn't think to ask. Blaise was very secretive of his private life but Draco figured he and his mother had a very rocky relationship. Draco glanced around the Great Hall to see the other students open their mail when his eyes focused on one in particular. Neville Longbottom was holding a remembrall and seemed to be over the moon about it. What made it even better was that Harry and Ron were sitting right in front of him. "Come on, let's go into the courtyard," Draco suggested, shoving the box of sweets towards Goyle. Goyle quickly grabbed the box and he and Crabbe followed Draco as he strutted towards the Gryffindor table.</p><p>   As Draco approached Neville, who was rambling on about what he possibly could have forgotten, a sudden urge to yank the item out of Longbottom's hands overcame Draco. He quickly snatched the remembrall out from Neville's hands to admire it. Immediately Ron and Harry stood up and looked at him like they were planning a murder. They were so overdramatic. Before anything else could happen, McGonagall appeared right behind him. "What's going on?" Her voice was incredibly raspy, most likely because it was relatively early in the morning. "Malfoy's got my remembrall Professor," Longbottom cried. Draco rolled his eyes and dropped it back on the table, "Just looking." Draco snickered and walked out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.</p><p>   Flying lessons weren't until three-thirty so they spent the day exploring the grounds and talking. Theo had eventually turned up, saying he had been sick in the Hospital Wing all morning. Blaise seemed to hang around him closely after that. They all hung around the black lake and skipped stones until it was time to go to the lesson. They were the first to reach, so had the pleasure of watching all the other students hurry down.</p><p>   They all sort of stood there until a tall woman with grey hair rushed onto the grounds. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" Her voice was assertive and aggressive, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up!" Blaise leaned towards Draco and whispered, "Madam Hooch, apparently she referees the quidditch matches as well."</p><p>    Draco made his way to the broomstick opposite Harry. Hermione was standing beside Potter looking absolutely terrified, a part of Draco sort of felt sorry. "Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'" Draco would never admit it, but he was nervous. He wanted to show everyone he was the best, so he took a deep breath and bellowed the words, 'Up!'" The broom immediately shot up into his hands and he gripped it firmly. He smiled until he saw that Harry had done the exact same.</p><p>   Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms, which Draco had done many times. "Uh, Mr.Malfoy that is incorrect, your weight is not being evenly distributed on the broom," Hooch stated and then walked to the other students. Harry and Ron laughed and Draco felt his face turn pink. "Alright now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Draco now even more nervous, was focusing very intensely.</p><p>   "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle..three..two.." Before she could finish her attention was diverted towards the end of the line of students.</p><p>    Neville had kicked off early and was now rising up into the sky. Draco heard Theo beside him giggle before Blaise elbowed him in the stomach. Madam Hooch was yelling up at him to come down, which didn't look like a likely chance. A couple of seconds later they all watched Neville plummet to the ground. A loud crack echoed the air which made Draco wince. Madam Hooch rushed over to him and started muttering about a broken wrist before she started to help him stand up.</p><p>   "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'!" She threatened as she helped Longbottom walk into the school. When she was completely out of sight, Draco and Theo burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump," Draco said to Theo as they both continued to laugh. Even Blaise started to chuckle and eventually, all the Slytherins joined in. "Shut up Malfoy," One of the Patil sisters said, Draco always mixed them up. Pansy stopped laughing and shot her a look, "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like little crying babies, Parvati". Draco and Blaise looked at each other in shock, they had never heard Pansy that defensive before.</p><p>   While Pansy and Parvati seemed to shoot each other nasty looks for a while, Draco noticed something sitting in the grass. He walked over and went to pick up, it was the remembrall Neville had gotten earlier. "Look! It's the stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!" Draco held it up and admired how it shined in the sky.</p><p>"Give it here Malfoy," A voice quietly stood out over the crowd. Malfoy looked over at Harry who was now making his way towards him, Draco smirked. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about, up on a tree?" Theo was now howling with laughter which caused Draco to want to continue. "Give it here!" Harry yelled which just caused Draco to roll his eyes. Like he had said earlier Gryffindor's were so overdramatic.</p><p>   Draco mounted his broom and kicked off. He hadn't felt this way in so long, but it felt so amazing to be flying again. Draco looked down to see everyone admire his flying ability which boosted his ego. "Come and get it, Potter!" Draco shouted down. Harry had gone to go grab his broom when Draco noticed Hermione yelling at him. It obviously didn't work because a couple of seconds later and Potter was now in the air beside him.</p><p>   Draco was in shock, this boy had never flown before, and yet he had just flown up to him so easily. "Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened. "Oh yeah?" Draco was doubtful but part of him was a bit scared. Harry suddenly flew straight towards him. Draco just barely dodged the attack and his face turned pink when he heard clapping below.</p><p>   "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy! Harry yelled. Draco was left once again left in shock, he didn't need Crabbe and Goyle, though it would have been nice if they were up here. He was getting more irritated by the second, he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore then he had "Catch it if you can then!" Draco shouted as he threw the remembrall into the air and flew back down to the ground.</p><p>   When he landed, Blaise and Pansy ran towards him. "Who knew Potter could fly like that, bit mad," Blaise said. Draco ignored them as he watched Harry speed towards the remembrall and grab it. He looked around to see all the students start to clap and cheer and his face turned red. Then out of nowhere, like a gift from Salazar himself, Draco spotted McGonagall storming towards them. Harry was going to be in so much trouble.</p><p>   "HARRY POTTER!"</p><p>  The grin on Draco's face grew as Harry flew back to the ground looking terrified. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts...how dare you, might have broken your neck!" Draco was patiently waiting to hear what punishment she had decided for Harry. "It wasn't his fault Professor," Parvati said. Pansy turned around and shot Parvati the nastiest look. "Be quiet Miss Patil," McGonagall said waving Parvati away. "But, Malfoy-" Ron started to say. Now it was Crabbe and Goyle's turn to give Ron a nasty look. "Be quiet Mr.Weasley. Potter follow me," She said turning around and hurrying back towards the castle. Draco watched Harry turn to look at him and Draco just flashed a triumphant smile. Harry walked up towards the castle behind McGonagall. "Well he almost lasted a month," Theo shrugged.</p><p>   There had been no news on Potter the entire rest of the day so they all assumed he had been sent home. Yet when it was time for dinner, they all saw Harry sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by people. Draco and the others sat at the Slytherin table staring at Harry. "What do you think happened?" Pansy said. "No clue, Crabbe and Goyle, come on," Draco said getting up from the table and walking over towards Harry.</p><p>    "Having your last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Draco snickered. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him just eyeing the food on the table. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Draco turned pink once more. How was Harry embarrassing him like this? "I'll take you on anytime on my own, tonight if you want," Draco suggested. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he definitely thought he could take Harry alone.</p><p>   "Wizards duel. Wands only, no contact." Draco stated leaving Harry looked incredibly confused.  "What's the matter never heard of a Wizards duel before, I suppose?" Draco sneered. "Of course he has, I'm his second who's yours?" Ron chimed in. Draco glared at him. Ron annoyed him more than any other student in the school and he still hadn't decided on one reason why. As for his second, he would have picked Blaise, but he didn't want him to get involved. "Crabbe, Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked." Draco spoke coldly and swiftly turned around and walked back to the Slytherin table.</p><p>   "What happened? Looked a bit intense over there." Theo asked. "I just challenged Potter to a Wizards duel," Draco said as he took a bite of ham. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked up at Draco. "You're mad! And you're actually going to go?" Pansy sounded doubtful.  "Well, of course, I could take him," Draco said shifting in his seat, it wasn't making him feel any better that his friends seemed to doubt the idea. "You'll get into so much trouble if your caught, especially dueling," Blaise said looking directly at Draco. "Well do you have a better idea?" Draco asked rolling his eyes. They all sat in silence for a bit until Theo spoke. "You could just not show, tell Filch that they'll be there, and just not show up." They all were staring at Theo now. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Theo said looking up at all of them. "You're strange, but bloody brilliant," Blaise said as all of them laughed and finished their meal.</p><p>   After Dinner, the rest of them went back into the common room while Draco stayed behind to put a note under Filch's door. It just stated that there may be some kids down by the trophy room at midnight trying to vandalize stuff. He happily slipped the note under Filch's door and walked down into the dungeons. Draco mumbled the password and as he approached the common room, saw that they were all waiting for him on the couch.</p><p>   "So? Did you do it?" Pansy asked. "Yup, now we just sit and wait," Draco said taking a seat on the couch next to Crabbe. They sat in silence and just listen to the fire crackle and the distant chatter of other students entering their dorms. "My father died when I was little and I think my mum killed him," Blaise suddenly said. Everyone looked up at him but no one judged or said anything. "I was supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw," Pansy said right after. "I don't even like licorice wands that much," Crabbe joined in. "Me either," Goyle glanced over at Crabbe. "I have a pet rat that I've been hiding in my trunk for the past month," Theo said quickly. It went silent again and they all looked at Draco. "You guys are the only friends I've ever had," Draco quietly said looking at every single one of them.</p><p>   They sat there in silence until the clock on the wall showed midnight and they all made their way into the dorms. They muttered goodnight to Pansy who went into the girl's dorms and then slowly made their way into theirs. They all changed into their nightclothes and went to bed without saying a word. Draco laid in his bed and stared out the window into the black lake. They had all just shared something so personal. They had trusted each other. Draco started to hum as he recalled back to the sorting hat song, "Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends,". Well who would have known, the bloody hat was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after their little scheme, Draco awoke rather early to try and find out what punishment Harry and Ron received. He had woken up Crabbe and Goyle to accompany him, hoping they would share the joy of the duo's potential expulsion as much as he would. Draco had also thought about waking up Blaise and Theo but after last night he thought it would be better to let them sleep.</p><p>  As Draco rounded the corner into the Great Hall and looked around he almost screamed. Sitting at the Gryffindor table eating and chatting was none other than Harry and Ron. Surely the both of them actually went to the trophy room, and if so then why hadn't Filch caught them and gotten them expelled?</p><p>  "Draco, he's got a package," Crabbe pointed out. Draco's eyes immediately darted towards the huge brown box placed in front of Harry. Ron was fawning over the package like a hopeless little puppy which caused Draco to roll his eyes. Ron was pathetic in his opinion, and honestly sometimes forgot he was pureblood. Yet before Draco could find another thing about Ron to insult, he watched as Harry got up rather quickly clutching the box.</p><p>  "Quick get to the stairs, we'll cut them off," Draco demanded, turning around and running towards the main staircase. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each other and sighed, they were honestly quite hungry but decided it would be best to go and follow Draco.</p><p>  It worked out perfectly. The minute Draco had reached the top of the stairs, Harry and Ron were exiting the Great Hall. Draco smirked as he watched the look on their faces as they began to approach him. He eyed the package in Harry's arm and when Harry had gotten close enough, Draco snatched it. He didn't really understand why he had an impulse for grabbing things, it just seemed faster then asking if he could see it.</p><p>  He didn't want to open it but decided to try and feel what it could be. Though the minute his fingers brushed the handle, he knew exactly what it was. "That's a broomstick," Draco bit his lip. How had Potter managed to get a broomstick? And how was he not getting into trouble for any of this? Draco threw the broom back towards Harry, "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."</p><p>Draco, riddled with jealousy, was ready to just walk away until Ron decided to speak. "It's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron smirked, "What did you say you've got at home Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty?" Draco's face turned red, he wanted so badly to just deck him and get it over with. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus," Ron told Harry just loud enough that Draco could hear. At this point, Draco was too angry to even hold back from what he wanted to say.</p><p>"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig". Draco was too focused on trying to intimidate Ron he hadn't felt Professor Flitwick appear at his elbow.</p><p>"No Arguing, I hope, boys?" Flitwick squeaked. Draco saw this as his golden opportunity to finally get Harry in trouble. "Potter's been sent a broom Professor," Draco blurted out. He didn't necessarily want to be a snitch but he also didn't want Potter to have a broom.</p><p>"Yes, yes, that's right, Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" Professor Flitwick chirped. Draco's jaw dropped. What was going on? Special circumstances? "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," Harry said, a huge smile growing on his face. Harry and Ron then quickly ran up the stairs, their laughter echoing as they disappeared from sight. Harry Potter had once again managed to embarrass him, and he didn't know how to feel.</p><p>Draco decided it was best to head back to the common room, he wasn't hungry anymore. He quickly said goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle and walked down into the dungeons. Draco didn't even have the chance to mutter the password as Pansy, Blaise and Theo were walking out the same time he arrived.</p><p>"You already ate?" Pansy asked as Draco hurried behind her into the dimly lit hallway. "Yea, Crabbe, and Goyle are there, I'll see you later," Draco mumbled and hurried into the common room hoping they wouldn't come in after him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had sort of an idea. Draco looked around the common room to see if there was anyone else lurking around, thankfully there wasn't. He walked up to one of the tables and grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill and sat down.</p><p>Draco took a deep breath and then began to write. He wrote about how the teachers seem to allow Harry to do everything, and how annoying Ron was. He added that he made friends with people other than Crabbe and Goyle. Draco even included that he was doing very well in his classes. When he finished he took a deep breath and stared at the long letter and decided it was good enough. Draco shoved the letter in his robe and made his way out of the common room. He had one place on his mind, the owlery.</p><p>The path to the owlery was quite long, but Draco didn't mind. At least the walk was nice alone. When he reached the tower, he immediately began searching for an owl. The Malfoy's had their own owl, but it would only come to bring him something and never seemed to stay long enough for Draco to be able to send something back.</p><p>Draco eventually spotted a barn owl and decided it would do. He glanced at the letter and scribbled on top of it, Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor. He attached the letter to the owl and sent it off. He stood there for a couple of moments just admiring how the owl flew and partially envied its ability to be able to go anywhere. The leaves were starting to fall from the trees and there was a slight chill in the air that caused him to shiver. Draco eventually turned away and headed back to the castle.</p><p>   Before he knew it, It was Halloween. The last couple of months had flown by and they had been some of the greatest. One of the highlights being the birthday party Theo threw for his rat, which Draco had found out was named William Ratman. It was a bit odd at first but seeing how happy Theo was, made everything about that day special.</p><p>   Lucius never did write back after Draco sent that letter, but Narcissa did send her usual box of sweets and a letter saying that they were excited for him to come home for Christmas. Draco wasn't to upset about it, homework seemed to get a bit harder so Draco tried to divert all his energy into that instead.</p><p>   The first class they had on Halloween was charms. Flitwick had told them before that they would be learning to make objects fly which seemed to excite everyone. The Slytherin's were the first to reach and took their seats on the left side of the room. The Gryffindor's eventually came in and took their seats on the opposite side.</p><p>   When Draco looked up, he locked eyes with one Gryffindor in particular. Hermione Granger. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the train, and it was probably for the best. Hermione was beating him in every single class other than potions and astronomy. Draco had thought about asking her if she would like to study together, but he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him.</p><p>   Flitwick decided to divide the class into pairs to practice the levitation charm. Draco got paired with Goyle which was disappointing because Goyle couldn't even perform Lumos properly. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing! Swish and flick, remember swish and flick!" Professor Flitwick chirped as he demonstrated the wand movements. Draco drowned him out and focused on the feather. He looked up to see everyone struggle to make the feather even twitch. Draco pulled out his wand from his robe and was about to recite the words when he noticed Ron start bickering with Hermione.</p><p>   "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar." Draco heard her snap. He almost couldn't hold in his laugh and ended up giggling. Pansy and Blaise shot him a look which caused him to stop but he couldn't help but keep staring at what was happening on the other side of the room.</p><p>   "You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron bit back. Draco watched as Hermione pulled back her sleeves and flicked her wand. She spoke the words so clearly and just when she did the feather started to hover until it was about four feet above their heads. "Oh well done! Everyone see here. Mrs. Granger's done it!" Flitwick cried starting to clap. Draco smiled as he watched Ron's face turn bright pink. Hermione was beaming and he honestly felt very happy for her. Regardless of all this, Draco had perfected the levitation charm last month.</p><p>   The rest of the day went by rather quickly, they had only one more class and then they were done for the day. However ever since charms, there seemed to be a lot more chatter between the students. Draco had tried to listen in but only ever caught a few words. It was always, bathroom or crying which didn't make any sense so Draco stopped trying to understand it.</p><p>   After classes were over, Draco and everyone else decided to head back to the common room to  change before heading for dinner. Draco decided to wear a black jumper and just put his robe over it. When he walked back out into the main room, he saw Pansy sat on the couch talking to Blaise.</p><p>"You guys alright?" Draco asked, taking a seat across from them. "Yea, I was just telling Blaise that I saw Granger in the bathroom crying after charms today," Pansy whispered. Draco was expecting her to make fun of Hermione but for some reason, Pansy looked concerned.</p><p>"Well did you talk to her or something?" Draco asked. He didn't really know why, but it sort of pained him to know that she was crying. Pansy shook her head. Before they could continue to talk about it, Theo entered the common room wearing a bright orange jumper with a pumpkin on it. All of them looked at him but just shrugged. Nothing Theo did seemed to surprise them anymore.</p><p>  As they exited the common room and walked up the steps out of the dungeons something felt off. Draco decided to look around a corner and caught sight of Professor Quirrell huddled by one of the empty classrooms. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so Draco shrugged and hurried up the steps to catch up with the rest of them.</p><p>The Great Hall was decorated with bats, and pumpkins as big as Hagrid. The smell of the food entered their noses causing their stomachs to growl with approval. They all hurried to the table to begin to eat.  They had barely spoken to each other and were halfway into their meal when the doors to the Great Hall opened and out came Professor Quirrel sprinting towards Dumbledore. "Troll- in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." Quirrel yelled before collapsing on the floor in front of the Hufflepuff's.</p><p>   The entire Great Hall turned into chaos and even Draco felt himself screaming and quickly moving to get up. Dumbledore began to send firecrackers out of wand to try and grasp the attention of everyone. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore's voice bellowed. Marcus Flint appeared out of nowhere and began trying to lead them all out of the Hall.</p><p>  "Is he mental? Did he forget our common room is in the dungeons?" Blaise yelled as they made their way through the mass of students exiting the Hall. Theo was wailing while clutching onto a pumpkin pastie that he had managed to grab before they had left. Draco eyed the Gryffindor's that were making their way up the stairs. He felt himself unconsciously searching for brown bushy hair, but he couldn't see anything.</p><p>  Flint had managed to lead them down into the common room without anyone catching a glimpse of a troll, which Blaise thought was incredibly disappointing. They were all then sent to their dormitories so the boys said goodnight to Pansy and entered their room.  Theo instantly sprinted over to his trunk to pull out his rat and hold him. Blaise rolled his eyes and plopped on his bed.   Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who were pulling out food from their robes that they had snuck out from dinner.  Draco tried to hold it in but he couldn't. He started to laugh.</p><p>   Part of it was because what was going on seemed so unreal it was amusing, the other part was because laughing was better than crying. He missed his mother and his home, even his empty room. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. What pained him the most was that from his bed he couldn't see anything besides the black lake, he missed being able to see the stars.</p><p>   There was a knock at the door and Marcus Flint walked in. "They found the troll.." Marcus said, but something about his voice sounded uneasy. "Did Snape catch it?" Blaise asked sitting up. "No I bet it was Hagrid, isn't he part troll?" Theo suggested while feeding the pumpkin pastie to William Ratman. "No, no it wasn't a teacher, it was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Marcus said.</p><p>   Draco definitely wanted to cry now. How were Harry and Ron getting away with all of this? Better yet how did they defeat a bloody troll? Draco groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Why were they even looking for the troll?" Blaise asked. "Apparently that Granger girl was in there and they tried to pull some hero mission, that's a least what I got from Snape," Marcus shrugged, "Well goodnight." Marcus closed the door and they waited until they heard his heavy steps walk away.</p><p> "Of course they wanted to play hero, pathetic Gryffindors, I'm going to bed," Blaise said, disappearing under his covers. The rest of them seemed to follow after Blaise but Draco couldn't. He kept wondering if Hermione was scared of the troll, or what would have happened if he went and saved her not them. Draco went under his covers and stayed up for a bit just thinking of how Harry managed to get away with most of this. He ended up drifting off to sleep eventually within his dreams became the hero of his own story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas at the Malfoy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Halloween, a lot of things seemed to suddenly begin happening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become the best of friends and were now inseparable ever since the troll incident. They were always stuck at the hip but honestly, that didn’t annoy Draco as much as what happened after that.</p><p>The day before the Slytherin vs Gryffindor quidditch match Draco found out who the new Gryffindor Seeker was, none other than Harry Potter. The moment Draco found out that Harry had made the team, he was an absolute mess for about a week. He had dreamt of having that glory of being the only first-year to make the house team in a century. Draco refused to attend the match, but regardless of how upset Draco was, Blaise ended up dragging him there anyways.</p><p>The match itself was brilliant, but Slytherin should have won. Draco spent the whole game eyeing Terrance Higgs who played seeker. Terrance was alright, Draco definitely thought he would have done a better job himself though.</p><p>Everything was going great until all of a sudden Potter seemed to lose control over his broom. Draco had quickly looked over at Blaise and Theo to see if they were the ones causing this, but they were too busy trying to hide William Ratman from Snape. Theo insisted on bringing the rat to ” share the joy of the wizarding world” which Draco once again had no interest in questioning. Draco turned towards Pansy to see if she knew of anything, but she was already shaking his arm trying to get his attention.</p><p>“Draco, look,” Pansy whispered, she was pointing at one of the walkways leading to the teacher stands. Draco glanced over to see Hermione sneaking under the seats of the teachers, who were too involved in the game to take notice.</p><p>“What is she doing?” Draco whispered back as they both watched Hermione pull out her wand. All of a sudden the end of Snape’s robes caught on fire and as he jumped to put it out, Harry suddenly gained control over his broom.</p><p>It all seemed to happen so quickly, Harry had ended up catching the snitch and just like that the game was over. The Slytherin common room was quiet that night. Terrance had made it his job to fling every book off the shelves and Marcus came to dormitories later that night to tell Draco he was to pick them all up in the morning.</p><p>Nothing else interesting happened after the match. They finished all their classes and just like that, it was time to leave for Christmas. Draco had been quite skeptical of going back home for the holiday, but Pansy and Blaise encouraged him. Blaise and Theo would be staying at Hogwarts and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle we're going home.</p><p>They had spent all week packing, so when the day came to leave they were ready. They put on their robes as well as the Slytherin scarf that had appeared on their bed the following morning and took off towards the Great Hall. The corridors were filled with students hugging and saying their goodbyes before they all headed towards the train station in Hogsmeade. As they approached the entrance hall Pansy excused herself and walked over to a group of Slytherin girls Draco had never met before and frankly has never seen.</p><p>Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all stood by one of the stone knights waiting to be escorted away. Draco couldn’t help but be nervous, in a couple of hours he would be back home with his father. He couldn’t help but wonder what his father was going to say or do. Yet as much as he was nervous, he was equally excited. He missed his mother and was very excited to see her and tell her all about school.</p><p>While Draco continued to be lost in thought, Hagrid walked up to all the kids and motioned for them to follow him out of the entry hall. The walk to the station was quiet but beautiful. The snow was slowly falling and the distant cries of owl’s echoed in the night sky. Pansy had managed to catch back up with them just before they reached the train.</p><p>“Have a Happy Christmas!” Hagrid bellowed as he gave a toothy grin and waved goodbye to all the students. Draco rolled his eyes and quickly darted into the train to get Hagrid out of his line of sight. “He’s so barbaric, can’t wait to tell mum about it,” Draco said to Pansy as they walked through the corridor looking for a compartment to sit in. Pansy nodded but seemed anxious. Draco knew her life was very similar to his, yet he never asked about her parents. Draco made a mental note to write to her over break just to check-in to see how she was doing.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle had managed to find an empty compartment and quickly took their seats, eager for the trolly witch to start making her rounds. Draco took a seat by the window and pulled out a book from his robes. He had packed the potion book Snape had given him for a bit of light reading. There wasn’t much time during the school days to read for fun so Draco took Christmas as his advantage.</p><p>The train ride seemed to go by a lot slower then it had when they were first going to Hogwarts. The trolly witch had come and Crabbe and Goyle both got cockroach clusters which Draco found sickening. He quietly excused himself and left the compartment looking for the bathroom.</p><p>As Draco passed by the full compartments, he couldn’t help but look in. There were Hufflepuff’s playing a game of exploding snap, and a group of Ravenclaw’s reading and sharing a laugh. All Draco seemed to do was envy that energy and continued to walk towards the bathroom. He had almost reached when he decided to look in the compartment just before the bathroom. Draco didn’t know what he was expecting, but what he ended up catching sight of made him uneasy.</p><p>Hermione was sitting alone, huddled by the window reading a book. Her face seemed to be pressed upon the pages and her eyes darted between words as fast as a niffler looking for gold. Draco stopped in front of her compartment slightly hoping she would notice and invite him in, but she didn’t.</p><p>He didn’t like her, he envied her. She was now top in all of their classes as well as a good friend of Harry Potter. Draco thought back to when they first met at Flourish and Blotts and sighed. They could have been such good friends. Of course, he loved the friends he had made, but the idea that he and Hermione could become the best academic duo there ever was at Hogwarts never left his mind.</p><p>Before Draco decided to leave he took one last look at her, yet this time she looked back. They held eye contact for a couple of seconds until Draco nodded and walked away. He didn’t have an interest in talking to her, he didn’t want to come off as more of a git then he already was. Draco walked into the bathroom and closed the door. This all was starting to feel oddly familiar. He splashed some water on his face and quickly exited hoping Crabbe and Goyle had finished eating their disgusting treats.</p><p>Draco spent the rest of the trip reading through the potion book and had even managed to learn a couple of things such as the Fire Protection Potion and Strengthening Solution. He had caught himself smiling a couple of times thinking of the shock that will be on Hermione’s face when he managed to answer all the questions Snape asked next year in class. The train lurched and Draco looked out the window to see them pulling into King’s Cross. He held his breath, he was almost home.</p><p>Everyone seemed to rush out of the train in excitement to see their parents. Draco slowly made his way onto the platform scanning for the blond hair of his parents. He watched as Crabbe and Goyle met up with their parents, as well as Pansy. She waved goodbye to him before entering one of the grates and disappearing in green flames. Draco watched as every single student disappeared with their parents until it was just him, standing alone, trunk in hand.</p><p>He tried not to make a big deal about it and assumed they would come eventually. He laid his trunk flat and sat down on top of it. Draco kept watching the clock and eventually about 25 minutes later, he heard a loud pop behind him. He quickly turned around and smiled. Standing there in his gross pillowcase was Dobby.</p><p>“Master Draco, I’ve come to take you home!” Dobby squealed as he walked over to Draco. Draco was beaming, he missed the elf, and at least Dobby seemed to remember he was back. “Did they forget?” Draco asked as Dobby attempted to pick up the trunk. “Not completely sir,” Dobby squeaked. Draco knew that Dobby was just trying to be nice so he nodded and helped the elf carry his trunk to the grate. As they both stepped in, Draco closed his eyes and felt the flames seemed to warm his fingers.</p><p>When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that the manor had not changed at all. Draco eyed the walls that were still bare and sighed. He took a step forward and felt the familiar chill that made him feel so vulnerable. Dobby apparated to Draco’s room to put his trunk away leaving Draco alone to wander the manor.</p><p>Draco had no interest in looking through the other rooms, he just wanted to find his mother. He quickly made his way towards the back doors that lead out into the garden. When he opened the door he smiled. Sitting on one of the benches was Narcissa reading a book. He found himself running over to her mindlessly.</p><p>“Oh Hello Draco!” Narcissa exclaimed as Draco embraced her in the tightest hug. Just being with his mother, in this moment made him feel so safe he didn’t ever want to leave. “How was school you have to tell me everything,” Narcissa whispered. She seemed to feel the way and had no intention of letting go of Draco anytime soon.</p><p>Eventually, they separated and both took a seat on the bench. Draco started to tell her all about classes and his friends, he tried his best to leave out everything to do with Harry. He knew that she was aware of how Harry made him feel, but he wanted her to think that he was mature to handle it himself. She listened intensely making sure to grasp onto every detail that came out of her son’s mouth.</p><p>“So hopefully I’ll be top of my class by the end of the year,” Draco concluded as his mother gave a reassuring smile. “You’ve always had such a brilliant mind,” Narcissa said as she reached into her pockets and pulled out a small box. “What’s that?” Draco asked, eyeing the small box that she was holding very protectively in her hand.</p><p>Narcissa handed him the tiny black box and let him admire it. Draco, riddled with curiosity, opened the box to see a small silver ring. "This ring has been passed down through generations of Malfoy's and I thought it was about time you had gotten it, " Narcissa exclaimed, a wide smile growing on her face as she saw Draco's eyes light up. Draco quickly put the ring on his finger and smiled, maybe being back home wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>All of a sudden Dobby apparated in front of them calling them for dinner, Lucius had been waiting. Draco quickly got up completely frightened, he prayed to Salazar that his father wasn't furious. "You'll be alright Draco, He's thrilled to have you back home," Narcissa reassured grabbing Draco's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Draco took a deep breath and started walking back into the manor.</p><p>Approaching the Dinner table made his stomach hurt. At the end of the table, sat his father eyeing Draco down as he took his seat. Narcissa eventually arrived behind Draco and placed a quick kiss on her husband’s cheek and then took a seat on the opposite end.</p><p>Like every Malfoy meal, it was silent. Dobby brought them their food and then disappeared leaving them all alone with their thoughts. Draco caught himself looking up at his father, hoping he would say something but not a word left his mouth. Lucius continued to eat completely unbothered by the glares coming from his wife and son.</p><p>Honestly, Draco would love to say that after a couple of minutes of silence his father spoke and decided to forgive Draco for the promise he broke, but it never happened. Not a word or a sound left Lucius Malfoy's mouth that night, leaving Draco completely heartbroken and distraught.</p><p>Draco didn't even wait to be excused, he quickly got up and sprinted into his room. When he shut the door and turned around he felt himself tearing up. The room seemed to mirror how he felt, empty. Draco wiped away a tear that was now traveling down his cheek. He decided to just go to bed and hope that in the morning his father might try and speak with him, and everything will sort itself out.</p><p>Draco got dressed and just before he got into bed Dobby apparated in his room.</p><p>"Master Draco, I know I shouldn't have listened!" He cried and attempted to start banging his head on the door. "Dobby, Dobby stop it," Draco pleaded.</p><p>"Dobby heard Master Lucius talking about Draco, he said that he might give Draco another chance," Dobby exclaimed and then started wailing. Draco’s eyes lit up, another chance.</p><p>"Dobby you are brilliant, thank you," Draco smiled and expected the house-elf to leave but he stayed. "Yes, Dobby?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Well, Dobby was wondering who Harry Potter is?" Dobby quietly said looking down at his tiny little feet.</p><p>Draco sighed, it felt good to know at least he had someone to talk to other than his mother so he decided to tell him. He told Dobby that Harry was a great quidditch player, not so good at Potions, had an annoying red-haired best friend, and basically got treated like a Saint. Dobby listened and at the end seemed overjoyed.</p><p>"I hope you and Harry Potter become friends," Dobby smiled, "Now I should go and clean up, Goodnight Master Draco," Dobby said and then apparated away.</p><p>Draco sat on his bed for a moment just listening to the peacocks outside. Another chance meant he could not mess this one up. He laid down and looked out the window like he had always done before. Bright in the sky was Scorpius, standing out more than all the other stars and constellations. He smiled and felt his eyes closing. The only thing he was thinking about was how much would have changed if Harry had taken his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Quidditch Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter holidays went by faster than he had expected. Draco's father had rarely spoken to him but the thought always lingered in the back of his mind that he was going to be given a second chance. Draco didn't know when exactly, but he decided he would be ready for whenever that time would come.</p><p>Draco had remembered to write to Pansy over the course of the holidays and even managed to send her a very expensive perfume his mother recommended. The only problem was that she never wrote back. He spent a considerable amount of days worrying about her and felt very tempted to ask his mother if she knew anything about Pansy's parents. When he realized this wouldn't be a wise decision, he knew he should wait till they were back at Hogwarts to ask how she was. Perhaps her parents didn't like mail.</p><p>He had decided to go to Hogwarts a day early just to get situated and hang out with Blaise and Theo before everyone got back. After only a couple minutes of being back in the school, Theo, completely unbothered by the fact that the school year was about to start, dragged a reluctant Draco and Blaise out to play in the cold.</p><p>They spent the evening laughing and having snowball fights. Because of this, they didn't seem to notice how fast the time had gone. Draco, Blaise, and Theo stumbled into their dormitory that night, hands still cold from the snow that was just in their hands. After quickly warming up by the fireplace, they headed to bed. None of them seemed to have any energy to change into their pajamas, so they all fell asleep still wearing their coats.</p><p>After the term started the weeks seemed to fly by. Pansy came back and just acted like her normal self but never acknowledged the letter Draco wrote to her, so he forgot about it as well. Classes went fine as usual, but Hermione Granger was still top of all their classes apart from Astronomy. Draco had come to the conclusion there was no possible way he could get the grades to pass her so he just settled for second place.</p><p>On top of all this Crabbe and Goyle had found out they were both on the verge of failing so Pansy and Draco spent their nights tutoring the two. Draco knew they were pathetically dimwitted, but after hearing them talk, he was surprised that they knew even how to tie their shoes.</p><p>Draco had been so worried about his classes and tutoring Crabbe and Goyle he totally forgot about the Quidditch match that was coming up. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, brilliant. What made it even better was that Draco overheard Marcus talking to Terrance that morning, about how Snape was refereeing to the game instead of Madam Hooch. Draco had immediately gone and told Blaise who ended up chortling so hard, he accidentally smacked his ink right into his Charms essay.</p><p>Upset but still a bit giggly from the thought of Professor Snape on a broom, Blaise and Draco decided to head up to the library to get one of the Charms books Blaise needed.</p><p>"So how are you?" Draco asked as they walked up the stairs heading up towards the library. "Alright, couldn't be better," Blaise chuckled and turned the corner. Draco laughed and looked up to admire the library doors that were just a couple of steps away.</p><p>"Hey, Trevor! Come back!!!"</p><p>Draco groaned, he recognized who the voice belonged to. Longbottom didn't annoy Draco that much, he was more sorry for the boy but he couldn't help finding him slightly ridiculous. The year was almost over and the boy still struggled to perfect alohomora. He heard Blaise snicker behind him and something felt wrong.</p><p>"I've got an idea," Draco whispered to Blaise as they watched Neville slowly walk around the hall looking for his toad. Draco pulled out his wand and decided he might try and help Neville out a bit. "What are you doing?" Blaise whispered through his teeth. Draco pointed his wand at Neville and muttered, "Locomotor Mortis".</p><p>Neville's legs immediately stuck together and he screamed as he toppled over. Blaise started to laugh while Draco continued to stare at Neville.</p><p>Come on Longbottom, say the counter curse! Merlin's beard- Surely you know it, any brainless idiot would know it...</p><p>But instead Neville, after a lot of struggling, had managed to get up and immediately started hopping in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor common room. Neville looked absolutely horrified and it made Draco sigh even louder. Draco wanted Neville to right there and then show them that Neville Longbottom, was more than just some pathetic Gryffindor who should have been in Hufflepuff. Draco rolled his eyes and continued his walk towards the library. He felt fine knowing for sure, Granger would be the one to perform the countercurse.</p><p>Evidently, the day of the infamous Quidditch match came. They all had decided to walk over to the pitch together and get the best seats in the house. Theo had brushed his hair down to mimic Snape's and was pretending to fly on a broom, crashing into different people. Blaise seemed to find it absolutely hilarious whenever Theo bumped into Crabbe and Goyle and Draco had even heard Pansy laugh a few times.</p><p>As the three approached the stands Draco noticed Weasley and Granger sat behind Neville. What was strange though was that Ron's hand was gripping his wand like they were almost preparing for someone to run upon them.</p><p>"Come on let's go up there," Draco said pointing towards the empty seats behind the two Gryffindors. No one questioned it and they all walked up the stairs towards the seats.</p><p>"I've never seen Snape look so mean," The ginger said, "Look! They're off. OUCH!" Weasley yelled quickly holding the back of his head.</p><p>Draco didn't know why he poked it, possibly just because the voice Weasley had was incredibly revolting and got on his nerves. "Oh, sorry Weasel didn't see you there," Draco smirked as he looked back at his friends who were all holding in their laughter.</p><p>Before he spoke again, Draco caught himself looking at Granger to see if she seemed to care about any of what was happening. Yet her eyes were fully focused on the game watching every move Potter made.</p><p>"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you Weasley?" Draco said, starting to get a bit irritated. If he was going to be git, he wanted people to acknowledge it at least. Ron wasn't answering but Draco could tell his words were getting under Ron's skin.</p><p>"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Draco said a bit more loudly this time for the Gryffindor's to hear. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money," Draco snickered before noticing Neville Longbottom's slightly turned head, Draco looked back at Blaise and the rest of them and took a deep breath.</p><p>Come on Longbottom, fight back.</p><p>"Ah! You should be on the team as well Longbottom you've got no brains." Draco said, looking directly at him, as his face turned scarlet red. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stammered. Draco tried so hard to hide his smile but he quickly turned it into a laugh after hearing Crabbe and Goyle start howling behind him.</p><p>"You tell him, Neville," Draco heard Weasley say which utterly irritated him. Why was it always the weasel telling Longbottom anything, he could barely even look the coward in the eye?</p><p>Now, this would have been a very good moment to stop and watch the game, but Draco wanted to see how brave Neville Longbottom really was.</p><p>"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something," Draco sneered as he watched the grip on Weasel's wand get a bit stronger.</p><p>"I'm warning you Malfoy, one more word,"</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione suddenly yelled, "Harry!"</p><p>"What? Where?" Ron said, immediately scanning the pitch. Draco felt himself as well looking for Harry, not because he cared. No of course not, he just wanted Hufflepuff to win.</p><p>Draco turned towards Blaise and Theo who was in tears from laughter and motioned for them to take a seat. Draco gave one look back at the redhead and sneered, "You're in luck Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground."</p><p>Before Draco could even begin to turn around, the boy jumped on top of him and began wrestling Draco to the ground. Draco was in such shock all he could do was push back. He caught a glimpse between Weasley's arms and saw Longbottom joining in.</p><p>Draco pushed and pushed praying that Blaise or Theo would pull the idiots off of him but it seemed like ages till they came. Eventually, Crabbe, who didn't need any help when it came to getting physical, managed to pull them up by the scruff of their necks and chuck them to the side. Blaise, who wasn't so happy anymore, ran over and helped Draco up.</p><p>They quickly walked him down the stairs, Theo and Pansy close behind. "That red-haired ass, I can't believe him!" Draco kept muttering. His usually perfect robe was ripped and his jumper all mangled.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle led him to a tree by the black lake and sat him down. Draco buried his head into his knees. He had never gotten into a fight before, and he honestly was expecting to get into one with wands before fists any day.</p><p>He heard everyone start to whisper around him which made him not want to lift up his head at all. Draco felt the presence of someone bending down and he picked up the scent of the perfume he'd bought Pansy for Christmas.</p><p>"Are you alright Draco?" Pansy's voice was sweet and made him feel a lot better. He glanced up and nodded. He felt so pathetic and exposed that he didn't even feel like talking. Pansy took a seat next to him, it seemed like she understood how he felt, and that made him feel safer.</p><p>Blaise and Theo joined Pansy and took a seat on either side. Theo shot a look at Crabbe and Goyle, who after looking at each other took a seat as well. They all sat in a circle but didn't speak.</p><p>Draco thought back to that one night in the common room just a couple months ago where they all shared their feelings. He had never told them how much they meant to him but he hoped that they already knew.</p><p>"We'll get him back, Draco. Weaselbee will pay," Theo said, throwing a fist into the air. "Weaselbee? Did you just make that up?" Pansy giggled. A wide smile appeared on Theo's face as he stood up and bowed. Everyone erupted in laughter. Theo really was the one person holding them all together.</p><p>They all hung around under the tree for a while just admiring the lake. The slight chatter of kids leaving the Quidditch pitch filled the air. Draco turned his head to watch the Gryffindor's all cheering as they made their way back up to the castle.</p><p>"Well, we missed seeing Snape ride a broom," Blaise pouted. Everyone sighed and decided it was time to head back towards the castle as well. They tried to ignore all the Gryffindors that were currently parading around the grounds as if they won the quidditch cup itself. Draco scoffed, "They should enjoy it while they can, Slytherin will win in the end,".</p><p>Everyone mumbled in agreement and made their way into the dungeons. Pansy whispered the password that was now changed to victorem, Latin for winner. Marcus had been hounding everyone on house points since they were currently in the lead and he had no intention of losing the house cup this year.</p><p>Draco went to change his clothes while the others decided to hang around in the common room for a bit. As night started to approach, Theo, Pansy, as well as Crabbe and Goyle headed to bed while Blaise and Draco decided to finally begin their homework. Blaise had another Charms essay while Draco had to start one of his star charts for astronomy.</p><p>"Can't even see the bloody sky here, how am I supposed to fill out anything!" Draco exclaimed, putting his quill down. He was about to call it a night before he remembered what Sinestra told him before, that he was always welcome on the astronomy tower.</p><p>"Blaise wanna go on a little trip," Draco smirked and looked at his friend who was giving him a confused glare. "What do you have in mind," Blaise said as he mimicked Draco and put his quill down as well.</p><p>"We sneak to the Astronomy tower so I can finish my star chart?" Draco shrugged, he could tell Blaise was immediately interested by the way he got up. "I'll grab our robes," Blaise exclaimed, running into the dormitories.</p><p>Both of them had managed to make their way out of the common room unnoticed, it helped that everyone was already asleep. Draco led them as they hid behind corners looking out for Filch, or even worse Peeves. They crept up the steps quickly making sure they didn't make a sound. However, when they got to the third floor, they heard footsteps walking towards them.</p><p>Quickly they hid behind one of the columns and waited for the person to carry on but the footsteps came to a stop just a couple inches away from them.</p><p>"Malfoy was on the third floor," Blaise whispered.</p><p>"So?" Draco whispered back whilst also trying to keep himself hidden.</p><p>"Dumbeldore said on our first day, that the right-hand side of the third floor is out of bounds, and that's where we bloody are," Blaise said quickly, still making sure he kept his voice down.</p><p>Draco looked up, Blaise was right but if it was out of bounds who was right in front of them?</p><p>"Let's just get out of here," Blaise said, turning around and heading back down the stairs but Draco stayed. His curiosity to see who was at the door overtook him and he peeked around the column.</p><p>What Draco wasn't expecting to see was Professor Quirell, at the door muttering to himself. He looked a bit scary but what confused Draco the most was that he wasn't stuttering. Quirrell was known for his horrid stutter and Theo had made it his job every class to count how many words Quirrell messed up.</p><p>Draco listened as he heard Quirrel repeat the words, "my lord" but thought it was just the lack of sleep making him hear it. He took one last look and quickly hurried down the stairs to follow Blaise.</p><p>When they reached the common room, Draco's thoughts were racing. Surely Quirrell couldn't be like his father, maybe he was talking about a different lord. Draco rubbed his eyes and followed Blaise into the dormitory. They both quickly changed and went to their beds after muttering goodnight to each other.</p><p>Draco tried to get some sleep, yet something about what he saw tonight made him uneasy. What was so important about the third floor, and what was it hiding? Part of him wanted to go back, see if he could make his way inside, but he figured if there was something dangerous hidden there it wouldn't be very smart to go alone.</p><p>Draco grabbed his arm which was now bruised from where Ron had pushed him into one of the wooden planks. What an ass. Draco slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, picturing himself knocking Weaselbee to the ground and throwing his fist in the air victorious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Forbidden Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year was going by relatively quickly and as exams were approaching Draco spent most of his time studying. Well, they were ten weeks away but he wanted to make sure he got the best grades for his father. He was doing alright, still behind Hermione of course. Ever since that night on the third floor, Draco had become particularly interested in Defense Against the Dark arts. He had been studying Quirrell ever since. He hadn’t told the other’s what he heard that night just in case it never really happened.</p>
<p>In the later weeks the Golden Trio, as Theo liked to call them, seemed to have nothing interesting going on so Draco was starting to think they had just decided to stop being obnoxious until one day right before Herbology.</p>
<p>Draco was walking next to Blaise who was talking to Pansy about today’s lesson, Dried Nettles, when he started to hear the bickering of none other than Ronald Weasley.</p>
<p>“Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?” The red-haired git said. Dragon? Well, now Draco couldn’t help but eavesdrop.</p>
<p>“We’ve got lessons, we’ll get in trouble, and that’s nothing to what Hagrid’s going to be in when someone finds out what he’s doing,” Hermione said as she struggled a bit with all the books she was holding. Draco tried to move a bit closer to hear more of what was being said until Potter seemed to notice.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Harry quietly snapped. Draco quickly turned his attention back to Blaise and Pansy as he felt the eyes of the trio land on him. He couldn’t help but smirk and figured Harry was picking up on the sly expression Draco had on his face.</p>
<p>During Herbology they didn’t seem to bring up the conversation again but hearing Hermione and Ron bicker all class was getting annoying. He didn’t understand how someone so intelligent could waste so much time and effort into someone some brainless and dimwitted. Blaise and Pansy eventually got annoyed that Draco wasn’t paying enough attention to the lesson and more on what they were bickering about.</p>
<p>When class ended Draco noticed the three of them sprint out and run in the direction of the Oaf’s hut. His curiosity took over and he decided to follow them. “I’ll meet you back in the common room!” Draco called leaving Blaise and Pansy to roll their eyes and walk away.</p>
<p>Draco ran down the grounds and hid behind a tree just as Hagrid opened the door and the trio hurried inside. He sneakily made his way around the back of the hut looking for a way to see inside. Draco eventually spotted a window he could climb up to and figured this would be his best option.</p>
<p>As he peered inside through the crack in the curtains, he saw all of them crowded around an egg that was smoking on the table. Regardless of his intentions at first, he was interested. Dragon’s used to be a fascination of his, after finding out that was what his name meant in Latin.</p>
<p>The egg began to crack and alas it hatched. Now sat directly on the table was a baby Dragon. Draco noticed that it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, he could tell from the black ridges on it’s back. He watched as the Dragon sneezed and gold sparks flew out of its snout. Draco couldn’t help but smile, it was beautiful. He was so invested, he barely noticed that Hagrid had just looked up at him.</p>
<p>Draco’s heart stopped and he immediately started sprinting towards the castle. He contemplated ducking behind a tree but it was already too late, Harry had seen him.</p>
<p>Draco spent weeks thinking of what to do with this information. He decided it would be another thing he hid from the other’s because he could tell they were getting slightly annoyed with how invested he was getting with the trio.</p>
<p>One afternoon while Draco was in the common room writing his History Magic essay about Emeric the Evil, Theo ran in.</p>
<p>“Draco!” Theo yelled running up to him and taking the seat in front of him. “Theo, I need to focus on this so if this has something to do with your rat can we talk about it another time?” Draco said not looking up and continuing to write.</p>
<p>“No no, although I was going to ask if I could borrow one of your-” Theo began before quickly stopping after Draco looked up to glare at him. “Sorry, sorry, but I was just in the hospital wing and guess who I saw! Weaslebee with some bite on his hand.” Theo said looking quickly for Draco to give a sign of approval.</p>
<p>Draco smiled. This could be it, time to finally give Ron the payback he deserved. “Thank you Theo, and sure borrow whatever you want,” Draco said as he quickly put away his essay and ran out of the common room leaving Theo alone to do a little celebratory dance.</p>
<p>As Draco ran through the halls up towards the Hospital Wing he thought about what he would say to let Madam Pomfrey let him see Ron. Draco settled for asking for one of Ron’s books, hopefully he had them. As he walked into the Hospital Wing he spotted Madam Pomfrey and made his way over.</p>
<p>“Hello Madam, I was wondering if I could see Mr.Weasley? I need to borrow a book from him for class, it’s really important.” Draco said in the most polite voice he could manage. She seemed to buy it and nodded her head in agreement. Draco made his way to the back of the Hospital Wing where Ron was sat up, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Ron exclaimed. Draco looked at Ron’s bandaged hand and smirked.</p>
<p>“Must have been a nasty bite, what did you tell her, that it was a dog? You are pathetic,” Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to Ron’s stack of books. He noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of Ron’s transfiguration book and decided he would take that one. By the look on Ron’s face, there was something important in there.</p>
<p>“Well have a good day I guess, just remember I can always tell her what really bit you,” Draco sneered as he picked up the book and walked away. He loved being an arse.</p>
<p>Draco quickly hurried into the dormitories to read what exactly was on that parchment. He unfolded the parchment and began to read:</p>
<p>Dear Ron,</p>
<p>How are you? Thanks for the letter – I’d be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won’t be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn’t be seen carrying an illegal dragon.</p>
<p>Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it’s still dark.</p>
<p>Send me an answer as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Charlie</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure who Charlie was but the most important thing about the letter was that they were planning on getting rid of the dragon.</p>
<p>Midnight Saturday, The tallest tower</p>
<p>Draco smirked. This was it, another chance of getting Potter in trouble, he would make sure not to screw this one up.</p>
<p>Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. Draco had spent days planning on what he was going to do and how he was going to get them in trouble without having any proof. He couldn’t use the letter he found because he knew if he did, Potter would somehow manage to get his way out of trouble. Draco had tried to act as normal as possible but even Crabbe and Goyle knew he was planning something.</p>
<p>When it was half-past eleven Draco made his way towards the tower making sure he was not seen. He planned to catch Harry out of bed and then grab McGonagall to show her that her student is out of bed. Being honest he hadn’t thought it all the way through and just expected it to work.</p>
<p>He had gotten to the tower just a bit early and was crouched behind a desk when he heard footsteps approach behind him and the dim light of a lamp create his shadow on the ground in front of him.</p>
<p>“Mr.Malfoy, I can not believe what I’m seeing!” McGonagall’s voice boomed as Draco turned around to see her in a bathrobe and a hair net. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up from the ground.</p>
<p>“Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-!” McGonagall was upset but Draco was even more upset because he knew he wasn’t the only one out of bed.</p>
<p>“You don’t understand Professor! Harry Potter’s coming! He’s got a dragon!” Draco quickly exclaimed trying to get McGonagall to let go of his ear that was now hurting a bit.</p>
<p>“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you Malfoy!” McGonagall yelled and started dragging him down the stairs.</p>
<p>Draco groaned, of course, McGonagall wouldn’t believe him. Why would Saint Potter EVER leave his dormitory in the middle of the night! Why would Saint Potter EVER be in possession of a dragon! As McGonagall, still holding him by his ear, brought him into the Dungeons to find Snape, he tried to think of what he could say to not get in any more trouble.</p>
<p>“Stay here Malfoy,” McGonagall said making him sit right outside of Snape’s room. Draco quietly played with his thumbs as he waited for Snape to come out and get him. It ended up only took a few minutes before Snape walked out and motioned for Draco to come in. Snape waved his wand so a chair would appear for Draco to sit on while he went and said goodnight to McGonagall.</p>
<p>Snape closed the door and looked directly at Draco. “What were you doing out of bed exactly?” Snape asked his voice horse, but he didn’t sound like he had just woken up.</p>
<p>“I found a letter saying that Harry would be by the tallest tower at midnight and I was going to catch him and get him in trouble if I’m being honest,” Draco exclaimed, he figured if any teacher would believe him, it would be Snape.</p>
<p>Snape took a seat and rubbed his head. “I’ll have to take house points away, and McGonagall has already given you detention,” Snape sighed.</p>
<p>Draco nodded obediently. “Do you have this letter with you?” Snape asked. Draco pulled the letter out of his robe pocket and handed it to Snape who quickly read through it.</p>
<p>“Just go to bed, I will look into it in the morning and I will send someone with your detention information soon,” Snape said waving him off. Draco hid his smile, he knew Snape would believe him.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Professor,” Draco said and walked out of Snape’s room. The door shut and locked behind him and Draco slowly made his way back to the common room. He quietly snuck into the dorms and laid in bed trying to not wake the other’s up.</p>
<p>The next morning at breakfast Marcus dropped off the note from Snape which read that his detention would be at eleven tonight with Filch. Draco groaned and dropped the note. “You got detention? For what?” Pansy said reading the note. He had forgotten he hadn’t told them he was going up to the tower that night so he quickly explained what he had been planning for the past week.</p>
<p>Theo couldn’t stop laughing at the thought of McGonagall in a hair net and it took them a couple of minutes to calm him down. “Well, maybe Filch will just have you clean the walls or something, you didn’t exactly do anything terrible,” Blaise shrugged and took a bite of his ham. Draco shrugged as well, he could only wish it would be something like that.</p>
<p>Later that night he said goodbye to everyone and slowly made his way to the front of the castle. As he approached Filch he noticed three other people were standing around him. Immediately when he recognized who the other three were his jaw dropped.</p>
<p>There was Harry, Hermione, and Neville also watching him walk towards them. How did they get caught? Had Hermione joined Harry in bringing the dragon to Charlie? Draco doubted that instantly she didn’t seem the type to do that. Lastly, he had no clue why Neville was even there, but just sighed and joined them.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” said Filch, holding a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh?” he sneered. “Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…. It’s just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ’em well oiled in case they’re ever needed…. Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.”</p>
<p>Draco glanced at the other’s who seemed to not fully understand what this man had just said. Neville started sniffling though which made Draco feel a bit bad but not enough to genuinely show compassion. Filch continued to lead them down the grounds until a voice yelled through the darkness.</p>
<p>“Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.”</p>
<p>Draco at this point wanted to give up. How did he manage to end up with a bunch of people that greatly disliked him as well as the oaf he hasn’t liked since the very beginning.</p>
<p>“I suppose you think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy – it’s into the forest you’re going and I’m much mistaken if you’ll all come out in one piece.”</p>
<p>Neville let out a little groan, and Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Was this man mental! The forest? It wasn’t scary in the day but at night? What the bloody hell were they trying to do? Kill them?</p>
<p>“The forest?” Draco repeated just to make sure he heard Filch correctly. “We can’t go in there at night – there are all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard.” He glared at Filch who he most certainly would be telling his mother about when he got back home.</p>
<p>“That’s your problem, isn’t it?” said Filch, his voice cheery. “Should’ve thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn’t you?” Draco wanted to curse him so badly until he saw Hagrid approach them carrying a large crossbow, a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder as well as a big grey dog by his feet.</p>
<p>“Abou’ time,” he said. “I bin waitin’ fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes but caught himself looking at both of them anyways. They looked incredibly happy at the fact that their big giant of a friend would be giving them detention. Just when he thought the favoritism couldn’t get any worse.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be too friendly to them, Hagrid,” said Filch coldly, “they’re here to be punished, after all.”</p>
<p>“That’s why yer late, is it?” said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. “Bin lecturin’ them, eh? ‘Snot your place ter do that. Yeh’ve done yer bit, I’ll take over from here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back at dawn,” said Filch, “for what’s left of them,” he smirked, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.</p>
<p>Dawn! They were supposed to spend the whole night in there! Draco turned towards Hagrid and took a deep breath, “I’m not going in that forest.”</p>
<p>“Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid fiercely. “Yeh’ve done wrong an’ now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it.” Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Draco knew very well that Hagrid wouldn’t say any of this to the others. Not to mention that whatever they were doing in there could be done by Filch or anyone else from the school.</p>
<p>“This is servant stuff, it’s not for students to do. I thought we’d be copying lines or something if my father knew I was doing this, he’d –”</p>
<p>“- tell yer that’s how it is at Hogwarts,” Hagrid interrupted. “Copyin’ lines! What good’s that ter anyone? Yeh’ll do summat useful or yeh’ll get out. If yeh think yer father’d rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an’ pack. Go on!”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t move. He looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze. He was outnumbered here, and he knew Hagrid was right. If he was expelled, his father would then have another reason to hate him.</p>
<p>“Right then,” said Hagrid, “now, listen carefully, ‘cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight, an’ I don’ want no one takin’ risks. Follow me over here a moment.” He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A breeze lifted Draco’s hair as he looked into the forest.</p>
<p>“Look there,” said Hagrid, “see that stuff shinin’ on the ground? Silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We’re gonna try an’ find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.”</p>
<p>“And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?” Draco said, completely not masking the fact that he was horrified. He found this ridiculous, and it didn’t help that Harry and Hermione found it so funny that he was scared.</p>
<p>“There’s nothin’ that lives in the forest that’ll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,” said Hagrid. “An’ keep ter the path. Right, now, we’re gonna split inter two parties an’ follow the trail in diff’rent directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve bin staggerin’ around since last night at least.”</p>
<p>“Then I want Fang,” Draco said quickly, glaring at Fang’s long teeth. He knew Hagrid would try to send him off on his own, so he might as well take the one thing that could protect him from whatever was in here.</p>
<p>“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward,” said Hagrid. Draco groaned, great.</p>
<p>“So me, Harry, an’ Hermione’ll go one way an’ Draco, Neville, an’ Fang’ll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we’ll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an’ practice now – that’s it – an’ if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an’ we’ll all come an’ find yeh – so, be careful – let’s go.”</p>
<p>Draco looked at Neville who seemed to be shaking at the thought of being partnered with him. Draco sighed and started walking leaving Neville to follow. He was going to try and be as brave as possible, but he couldn’t help that every little noise he heard made his stomach hurt.</p>
<p>Draco, Neville, and Fang all walked silently deeper into the forest. Draco couldn’t help but get bored after a couple of minutes and thought it might be fun to play a little joke on Neville. He pretended he dropped his wand and when Neville was a couple of inches in front of him, Draco poked his shoulder leaving Neville to scream and immediately shoot red sparks in the air.</p>
<p>“Oh, Neville!” Draco groaned and smacked his head, “It was a joke! I didn’t think you would get that bloody scared, was just having a bit of fun,”. Neville looked at him like he was mad. “You are mental Malfoy, how could you do that!” Neville’s face was red and his hand started to grip his wand.</p>
<p>“Longbottom relax I-” Draco began to say before Hagrid grabbed him by his robe and began pulling him in the opposite direction. What was it with teachers grabbing him? He knew how to bloody walk.</p>
<p>Eventually, they reached the others and Hagrid shared what had happened. Hermione was giving Draco the dirtiest look. He had honestly forgotten about Neville and Hermione’s little friendship.</p>
<p>“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you two were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups – Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an’ this idiot,” Hagrid said not forgetting to glare at Draco.</p>
<p>Draco would have preferred Hermione. He had no interest in speaking with Harry or even walking in silence together. At least if he was with her they could talk about a book or something, possibly even how she was so smart. Regardless, Harry, Draco, and Fang began to walk into the center of the forest in pure silence.  They had walked about half an hour when Draco couldn’t take the silence anymore.</p>
<p>“Look Potter, I didn’t mean to scare him that bad,” Draco said as he looked down at his feet and kicked a rock. Harry didn’t answer back, he looked to focus on where they were going to even take a second to acknowledge Draco. Annoyed, Draco just let Harry walk ahead and walked beside Fang instead.</p>
<p>“Do you think me and him could ever be friends? I mean he hates me but I don’t know, I think me and him would have gotten along fine,” Draco said in a low voice to Fang, “Obviously I like my friends, but I think everyone would want to be friends with the chosen one, he’s not bad plus maybe I won’t ever get in trouble,” Draco sighed and looked at Fang. He was talking to a bloody dog.</p>
<p>Eventually, they came to a clearing that was illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. “Look –” Harry murmured, holding out his arm to stop Draco from walking forward. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.</p>
<p>It was the unicorn, dead.</p>
<p>Draco quickly noticed a bush on the edge of the clearing shake. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a hooded figure crawled across the ground like some sort of beast. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the creature’s side, and began to drink its blood.</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Draco screamed and immediately turned around and ran in the opposite direction. He didn’t even look back for Harry, he just wanted to get out of this treacherous forest as quickly as possible. He didn’t even care if he would get in trouble for leaving detention early, Draco sprinted down into the castle, straight into the dungeons yelling the password for the common room over and over again until it finally opened up. He ran inside into the dormitories still yelling, waking everyone up.</p>
<p>“MALFOY IT IS HALF PAST 2!” Blaise screamed throwing a pillow at him. Draco was pacing, the shock had worn off and all that was replaying in his mind was the hooded figure sucking the unicorn blood. The other’s seemed to finally realize something had happened so they pulled him down and sat him on his bed.</p>
<p>Draco quickly blurted out what happened and what he saw and the other just listened without saying a word. When Draco finally finished they all didn’t know what to say. Even Theo couldn’t think of a way to lighten the mood and held onto William Ratman just a bit tighter.</p>
<p>“We should just go to bed, maybe you were tired and saw something,” Blaise suggested but he was sounded terrified, “You said Potter didn’t even react maybe you were just going a bit mad,”. Draco wanted to disagree and tell Blaise he knew exactly what he saw, but he was extremely tired. He excused himself and went to change in the bathroom.</p>
<p>When he came back they were all still up waiting for him. “Shouldn’t you lot be asleep,” Draco said quietly, getting into his bed. “Well, you kind of ruined my sleep and we figured you shouldn’t be alone after seeing whatever you saw,” Blaise said sitting up in his bed. Draco gave a small smile, but he did kind of want to be alone.</p>
<p>They tried to start conversations with him but all he could think about was how that thing was drinking the blood. Something inside of him wasn’t sitting right, this all seemed so connected. Quirrell at the door mumbling about a lord and now someone drinking unicorn blood?</p>
<p>Unicorn Blood!</p>
<p>Draco quickly got out of bed and ran out in the common room to one of the bookshelves. He didn’t care how crazy the others thought he was but knew he remembered something. He scanned through the books until he came across one which he quickly pulled out.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through the pages until he got to a part where it said:</p>
<p>Unicorn blood will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.</p>
<p>Draco closed the book, his mind racing. Someone needed that blood to survive, and could it possibly be…no. Draco shook his head, he sounded mad. The Dark Lord was dead, his father would have known already if the Dark Lord was still alive. Draco put the book back on the shelves and walked back into the dorms ignoring the looks he got and quickly disappeared under his cover. Regardless of if he was right, what could he possibly do? Even worse, what did this mean for Hogwarts?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Slytherin Triumps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next few weeks, exams began. Draco’s interest and worries about the school’s safety seemed to slowly fade away as he decided to focus more on his school work. He had barely even thought about the night in the forbidden forest until a couple of nights later when the man crawled his way into Draco’s dreams.</p>
<p>He had already taken his charms, potions, and transformation exams and thought he did relatively well in them, seeing as he didn’t mess up once. Draco had hoped it was enough to make him the top student, but he was completely unsure.</p>
<p>Everyone had already taken their charms, potions, and transfiguration exams and thought he did relatively well in them. Draco hoped that these scores would make him the top student this year, but he could only hope.</p>
<p>As the year came to a close, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, as well as Crabbe and Goyle had started trying to make the most of their last couple of days at the castle. They snuck out occasionally trying to find ways into the Kitchen, or just going out during the day and spend hours wandering the grounds.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t tell them that his birthday was coming up in a few days, he honestly didn’t want to celebrate it. This whole year was the best birthday present he could ask for. He had new friends who cared for him, and that was something his parents couldn’t buy.</p>
<p>Three days before Draco’s birthday he was sitting in the common room studying for his History of Magic exam when Pansy walked in.</p>
<p>“Draco, do you have that one book about the star charts. I haven’t studied in a while and we have Astronomy exams tomorrow night,” Pansy said running her fingers over the many books already on the table. Draco looked up and examined them, he had taken the one she needed back to the library just a couple of hours ago.</p>
<p>“No, but I can go get it, I need to get something else anyway,” Draco said pausing his reading and getting up to grab his robe. “Thank you!” Pansy smiled as she took a seat at the table and began examining the covers of books that were already on the table.</p>
<p>It was almost night so he hoped that the library hadn’t closed yet. He didn’t usually like sneaking into places by himself but if he had to, he would. The library was his favorite place in the castle, apart from the astronomy tower. Both he had spent reasonable time in this year, and it was the two things he would miss most about the castle. As he walked up the steps out of the dungeon and began walking up to the library he thought to himself.</p>
<p>He would be going home in a couple of days, and he didn’t know how he could feel normal there. Of course, he was excited to see his mother, and hopefully, his Father had thought of what Draco could do to redeem himself for his past mistake. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of not seeing his friends until next year came. They were his only source of happiness at this point. Draco let out a deep sigh and stepped off the staircase and began walking straight towards the beautiful doors of the library.</p>
<p>He couldn’t tell if Madam Pince was still in there, but the door was open so Draco made his way inside. Draco looked around and there seemed to be no one in the library so he walked freely up to the shelves where all the astronomy books were and began looking for the one he just had his hands on.</p>
<p>Draco eventually found it and pulled the book off the shelf. He was about to turn around and make his exit when he noticed that someone had been sitting at the table a couple of feet away from him the entire time.</p>
<p>There Hermione Granger sat reading from a ginormous book and taking notes on a piece of parchment. He exhaled deeply. Draco wanted to talk to her and ask her if she hated him, and why she had to be a muggle-born, but he didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>He sort of just stood there for a while, fighting with his mind about what words he could say to have her not hate him any more than she already did. Eventually, he decided he would just spark a conversation about Flitwick’s charms exam.</p>
<p>Draco walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, making her jump and immediately point her wand right at him.</p>
<p>“It’s just me, Granger,” Draco said, putting his hands in front of his face like a shield. He knew she was capable of cursing him, so he remembered not to keep scaring her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here,” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes and sat back down trying her best to ignore him.</p>
<p>“I had to get a book for Pansy, didn’t think anyone else would be here, it’s getting pretty late,” Draco shrugged, he could tell she was bothered but he wanted to know so badly if she hated him. He eyed the page she was reading and noticed it was about a man named Nicholas Flammel.</p>
<p>“Nicholas Flammel? Is he on Binn’s exam or something?” Draco asked, the name sounded oddly familiar but he wasn’t entirely sure from where.</p>
<p>“No, just a little light reading that’s all,” Hermione said quickly, shutting the book. She looked bothered and agitated so he contemplated just leaving her alone but he so desperately wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Granger do you hate me?” Draco said quietly. He hoped she didn’t hear it but Hermione stopped moving and looked blankly at him. “Well you’ve most definitely gone out of your way this year to make it harder for some people,” She replied coldly.</p>
<p>Draco looked down at his feet. He’d known that but he never wanted to hear it from someone else, it made him feel so shallow. “I don’t mean to, Potter just gets to me and Ron...Don’t get me started about that arse he-,”</p>
<p>“I know, Draco I don’t think you are a bad person,” Hermione said quietly, just enough for him to hear, as well as just enough for him to second guess what he just heard.</p>
<p>“What?” He said quickly but she just smiled. “Back home, mother used to always warn me about boys like you. They will try to hide who they are by being bullies, usually, they are unloved and just lack the attention that most people usually get,” Hermione said clutching onto her bag a bit more.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what you're talking about,” Draco stammered. Hide who he was? Lack of attention? Draco looked at her for a moment and noticed that the moonlight was seeping into the library and illuminating the space they were in.</p>
<p>“I think I do, Malfoy, Now goodnight,” Hermione said as she gave a half-hearted smile and walked out of the library.</p>
<p>Draco stood there for a moment replaying the words she had said to him in his head. “Usually, they are unloved”. No, she was wrong. He was loved, by his mother, his friends, even his Father. Draco bit his lip. His Father.</p>
<p>Draco gripped the book he had been holding a bit tighter and made his way out the library completely in a loss of words and a broken heart.</p>
<p>That next day was the History of Magic exam, which Draco thought he did exceedingly good at. After the exam had ended he gathered up his things and walked out of the classroom to meet with Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle.</p>
<p>“How did you guys do?” Draco asked and immediately got questionable glances from Crabbe and Goyle. “Enough to pass,” Mumbled Crabbe as Goyle nodded in agreement. Theo and Blaise seemed particularly happy with their work praising how insanely amazing they had written about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. Draco didn’t even have to ask Pansy, he knew she did alright, after he got back to the common room that night they had studied till dawn so there was no way they would have failed.</p>
<p>“I heard Snape is having a meeting with us after dinner,” Theo said as they all started walking towards the dungeons. “What for?” Pansy asked as they all paused by the stone wall that blocked the common room entrance. “Well, we are going to win the house cup, so I guess that might be it,” Blaise said before muttering the password and leading the way into the common room.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day hanging out in the common room just reflecting on the school year. Theo and Blaise shared a laugh while playing some wizard’s chess, while Draco and Pansy were both reading one of the books from the shelves. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen but they all assumed they were still trying to find the kitchen.</p>
<p>Later on in the evening, they heard the wall to the common room open up and the heavy footsteps of Professor Snape walking towards them. Almost immediately the other kids of Slytherin house seemed to emerge out from the dormitories and the corners they were hiding in.</p>
<p>Snape motioned for all of them to sit or stand in front of him while he spoke. No one could tell by the expression on his face what exactly they would be discussing but they all hoped it would be good.</p>
<p>“As you know, the end of the year is coming up, thus meaning the house cup will find its place in a new house in the next couple of days,” Snape spoke with his usual cold scary tone but something about it seemed a bit off.</p>
<p>“As of right now, the House Cup will be taken by our very own Slytherin House as we finished the year with 472 points,” Snape said and Draco even swore he saw a tiny smile appear on his face.</p>
<p>The common room burst into celebration, students cheering and shouting. Theo stood up on one of the couches waving William Ratman in the air while Blaise was making sure neither of them fell. Draco even saw the Slytherin quidditch team all do a celebratory jig which made Pansy and him laugh, they had never wanted to see Marcus dance.</p>
<p>“Alright, quiet,” Snape said a bit louder this time but everyone could tell he was extremely pleased. “On June 7th, the day of the final feast, wear your robes as well as your hats, Dumbeldore will announce the winner there and you all can have another celebration, now get to bed,” Snape finished off and everyone clapped before obediently walking back into the dormitories. Everyone left, except for Draco.</p>
<p>“Sir, I finished the potions book you gave me at the beginning of the year and I was wondering if you wanted it back,” Draco said looking up at Snape. Snape looked tired and worn down, and it reminded Draco a lot about his father.</p>
<p>“You can keep it Malfoy, you’ll need it for next year seeing as you got perfect marks on your potions exams,” Snape said, this time his smile looking more prominent.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, he knew he had done well. “Goodnight Sir,” Draco said before running down into the dormitories. Perfect marks? Beat that Granger.</p>
<p>The next morning Draco, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, all awoke normally. They put on their clothes and waited for Pansy at the door like they usually did, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Pansy eventually emerged for her dormitory and they all made their way out of the dungeons and towards the Great Hall.</p>
<p>The minute they walked into the hall it seemed to be in utter chaos. They all stood at the entrance, wide-eyed and in disbelief of what they were hearing.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter got the Philosopher's Stone!”</p>
<p>“I heard he even saw you know who, apparently it was Quirrell all along!”</p>
<p>“Who knew Harry Potter would save the day, twice!”</p>
<p>“What is going on,” Blaise murmured trying to listen to all the different conversations that were being shouted across the room. Draco scanned the Great Hall and saw the Gryffindor table infested with students. In the center of that mess was none other than Hermione and Ron. Harry nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Draco hit his head as he put everything together. He could have done it. He had seen Quirrell at the door which was probably the entrance to where the stone was hidden. Also, Quirrell had to be the man that was drinking the unicorn blood, it was a way to keep you know who alive. Draco bit his lip. He could have done it.</p>
<p>They all decided to go sit down at the table to eat breakfast but it became very hard since everyone was talking about Harry Potter.</p>
<p>“You should feel honored Terrence, first he beats you in Quidditch and now saves the bloody school,” Marcus snickered across the table towards the Slytherin seeker. One of the chasers, Adrian Pucey, who was sat beside Draco leaned over to say something.</p>
<p>“You ever thought about trying out, not to be a prick but Terrence is going to get beaten by Potter every time we play Gryffindor. Plus I heard you were decent on a broom,” Adrian whispered as Draco smirked and nodded his head. Adrian flashed him a smile and continued his conversation with the rest of the Quidditch team.</p>
<p>When Breakfast ended, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theo all left to run around the grounds leaving Pansy and Draco still sat at the table. They had only recently spoken about classes and never about what was going on with them. He had never asked her why she hadn’t written back to him over Christmas but it still resonated in the back of his mind. He saw her as his sister being honest.</p>
<p>“Pans, you think me and Potter could have been friends?” Draco said quiet enough just for her to hear. She looked at him and sighed. “Draco, I think you could be friends with anyone, you are a lovely person but such an arse,” She said smiling, “Plus, after this, I’m not sure your father would want you to get close to Potter anymore,”.</p>
<p>Draco nodded. He hadn’t thought about that, but If Potter had just defeated the Dark Lord for a second time, his father wouldn’t be very pleased. Brilliant, now he was not excited to go home.</p>
<p>When Pansy eventually left to go find the others Draco made his way back into the common room. He wanted to do something but didn’t want anyone to see him do it. Draco pulled out a box of sweets from under his bed and grabbed a pack of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Bean's.</p>
<p>After shoving the box in his robe pocket, he started to make his journey to the hospital wing. When he arrived, surprisingly there was no one there. Draco walked up to Madam Pomfrey’s desk and grabbed a piece of her parchment and a quill.</p>
<p>For Harry Potter</p>
<p>Draco thought about adding his name but couldn’t. He quickly placed the box on top of the parchment and walked out of the hospital wing to find the others. They were all sitting by the black lake watching Theo skip stones. Crabe and Goyle had taken some treats from breakfast and put them in a small pile in the middle of everyone. Draco took a seat next to Blaise, picked up a pastry and they all sat there till the sun went down.</p>
<p>The next morning Draco awoke rather late, they had no classes so he felt the obligation to sleep in. When he eventually did decide to get up, he remembered today was his birthday.</p>
<p>It was half-past 10 and he noticed that no one was in the dormitories with him. Confused, he put on his clothes and climbed the stairs out into the common room, rubbing his eyes as he heard the whispers of students. It was usually like that, but he had expected everyone to have left for breakfast.</p>
<p>When he stopped rubbing his eyes and entered the common room he was in disbelief. There all of his friends stood, as well as most of Slytherin's house holding a cake. Draco didn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“For me?” Draco gawked and walked over to the cake smiling. Everyone nodded and Draco bit his lip. “Who told you?” He swore he didn’t tell anyone when his birthday was.</p>
<p>“Snape did,” Adrian said, his hands in robe pockets with a big smile on his face. Back at the manor Draco usually got a cake that Dobby made and a gift from his mother, but this was so much better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day was spent celebrating and running around the castle for one of the last times before they were all shipped off back to their homes. Draco had a lot of memories of this place, but these final ones were his favorites.</p>
<p>Eventually, the infamous end of the year fest came. Everyone put on their robes and hats and made their way to the great hall that was decked in Slytherin banners and colors. Draco couldn’t hold in his smile, it was wonderful, they had won.</p>
<p>All the Slytherins began cheering even before anything had been said. Dumbeldore eventually clapped his hands making the hall silent.</p>
<p>“Another year gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts….” Dumbledore spoke as a smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>“Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.”</p>
<p>The Slytherin table cheered and hollered, Draco was even banging his goblet on the table... Draco glared over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry, Ron and Hermione look beaten. He would have felt bad, but he liked winning.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin, well done,” said Dumbledore. “However, recent events must be taken into account.”</p>
<p>The room went very still. Draco felt his smile fade and heard Theo stop cheering. Draco had an idea of what was going to happen. </p>
<p>Not now, he thought.</p>
<p>“Ahem,” said Dumbledore. “I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First to Mr. Ronald Weasley...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I awarded Gryffindor House fifty points.”</p>
<p>Fifty points for a chess match? If Dumbledore was going to give out pity points for that, Draco would have tried out chess himself. He rolled his eyes and watched Ron’s face turn bright pink.</p>
<p>“Second, to Miss Hermionie Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor House fifty points.” Dumbeldore announced his cheery smile still visible.</p>
<p>Draco watched as Hermione buried her face in her arms. He didn’t know exactly what she did but even he was sort of proud. She was smart and he had to admit that he was fine with being second in their year, as long as it was behind her.</p>
<p>"That filthy mudblood, what could she have done." Marcus sneered. Draco's eyes shot up and looked at Marcus. He had never heard anyone say that word that wasn't one of his ancestors or occasionally his father. Draco wanted to say something, tell Marcus that Hermione wasn't a mudblood but as Draco watched all of them snicker, he felt invisible. He even saw Adrian mumble the word before he continued to glare at the Gryffindors.</p>
<p>“Third, to Mr. Harry Potter..for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points.” Dumbledore's voice boomed as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. “They are still one-off, we still won,” Blaise whispered, giving glares to the Gryffindors.</p>
<p>Draco wanted to believe that, but if he learned anything this year, it was that favoritism played an important role whenever Harry was included.</p>
<p>Dumbledore raised his hand causing the room to fall silent.</p>
<p>“There are all kinds of courage,” said Dumbledore, smiling. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.”</p>
<p>The Gryffindor table burst into cheers while everyone at the Slytherin table sat in utter defeat. Draco took off his hat and slammed it on the table. Was he ever going to win with Potter around? Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were all cursing towards the Gryffindor’s as Crabbe and Goyle were just waiting to eat.</p>
<p>“Which means,” Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed to be celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, “We need a little change of decoration.” Dumbledore clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold. The huge serpent that had once been there vanished and instead appeared the Gryffindor lion in its place.</p>
<p>The Slytherins went to bed that night upset and angered. Even Snape didn’t come in to say anything.</p>
<p>Exams results came in the next day, Draco getting almost perfect marks in everything besides Herbology which he could care less for. Draco ended up being ranked under Hermione, which caused Marcus to call her a mudblood several other times because he seemed to believe that Draco should have been at the top.</p>
<p>Draco and the others packed up their things and went to the train station to head back into London. During the train ride, they all seemed to say their final goodbyes but promised to write to each other over the summer. Pansy even shed a few tears which made them all start to cry a bit. It had been the best year for all of them and now they were meant to go back to an environment where none of them seemed to thrive.</p>
<p>When they finally arrived they all got off the train, not forgetting to give each other hugs, and then they walked to their separate families. Draco watched as Theo stuffed William Ratman quickly in his trunk, Theo had told them that his parents didn’t know about the rat, and they would probably kill it if they did. Draco then saw Blaise leave with his mother and a man that Draco assumed to be her next boyfriend. Even Crabbe and Goyle left with their fathers, but they didn’t forget to wave goodbye to Draco.</p>
<p>Pansy, still by Draco’s side, looked at him. “You are going to be ok, Draco,” She smiled and then left to go meet with her mother at the same grate she had left over the holidays. Pansy looked over one last time and waved before disappearing in green flames.</p>
<p>Draco half expected to be alone again, and wait for Dobby but to his surprise he saw his father standing right at the back of the platform, tapping his foot and holding his cane.</p>
<p>An exciting feeling overwhelmed Draco and he grabbed his trunk and ran to his father. He didn’t know what he was expecting, a hug, a hello, but none of it mattered, his father being there to get him was enough.</p>
<p>Draco ran up to Lucius but stopped just in front of him. Draco looked up fearful of what was going to come out of his father's mouth.</p>
<p>“Second in your year?” Lucius said with the most shallow, cold-hearted tone. Draco inhaled deeply but reluctantly said, “Yes sir,”.</p>
<p>Lucius bit his lip and looked around, “Who?”. Draco looked around until he spotted Hermione, hugging her parents by the train. He pointed in her direction causing Lucius to tense up.</p>
<p>“The muggleborn...I see,” Lucius said as he glared in Hermione’s direction. “Come along now, we have to get started,” Lucius snapped, turning around and quickly walking into one of the nearby grates. Confused, Draco followed but before he disappeared in the flames he swore he saw Hermione wave goodbye before she began talking to Harry and Ron.</p>
<p>When they both arrived back in the manor, Draco was shocked. It was filled with boxes and items spread out everywhere on the floor. “What’s going on? Did Dobby forget to clean?” Draco asked as he stepped over one of the boxes.</p>
<p>“Ever since Potter came in contact with the Dark Lord the ministry has been performing raids on past death eaters, you are going to help me sell all of this during the summer, is that understood,” Lucius said, still pursing his lips and glaring at his son.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” Draco said. Lucius waved him off, which for the first time Draco didn’t mind. He ran up to his room and swung open the door. On his bed was a book, which he guessed was a birthday gift from his mother, and a puzzle piece, which he guessed Dobby had left him.</p>
<p>Draco looked out the window, at the now darkened sky, and smiled. Like usual, standing out brighter than any other star was Scorpius. He stood there for a couple of moments admiring the constellation before deciding it was time to go to bed.</p>
<p>He quickly changed into his nightclothes and laid in his bed, turning to admire the stars like he used to do every night. He wondered how Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle were, and if their parents were also going to experience the raids. He thought about how Harry was and if he did recover ok from facing the dark lord. He wondered if Hermione’s parents had also given her a book, and he wondered which one. Draco for sure did not think of Ron and when the thought even came into his mind he decided to drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>The peacocks in the garden echoed and the gentle summer breeze seemed to move through the house. Draco’s dreams turned into memories from school and left him smiling in his sleep. To think that just last year he was excited to go, but now the excitement to go back overwhelmed his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>